Sisters, Always there for one another
by Celticgirl84
Summary: The Story of sisters, Please Read, REDDIE, absolutly no MEDDIE. An Alternative Series 4
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**Set during series 4.**

**This is an alternative Series 4, there is no and there will never be any MEDDIE, its strictly REDDIE. The fire never happened.**

**I don't own Waterloo Road, wish I did. **

It was the first day of the new school year, Rachel was slightly worried about the gossip that was to come following the revelation that had come on the last day before summer, but at least this year she had an ally, a new post had become available at her school, the head of extended services, Rachel had persuaded her sister to apply for the position, and to her surprise she got given the job. This was a big relief to Rachel, and she was thankful that she didn't have anything to do with the selection process, the LEA done it all.

Rachel went downstairs, she wanted to call her father, he was 70 years old, after Rachel and Melissa's mother died, he married, they were both sure it wasn't for his good looks, no definitely not. Their father was a rich man.

Kimberley was the 46 year old wife of James Fenshaw, she married him shortly after his wife's death, Rachel didn't like her, and she didn't like Rachel. Kimberley was only 7 years older than Rachel, and had James twisted so far around her finger that she forced him to throw her out.

Rachel was alone at 17, with no one, although her name was Amanda back then, but we all know what happened to Rachel after.

Mel stayed long enough to get out of school, she married at 18, not for love, it was never for love, it was for escape, to escape from the home she once loved with her mother and sister.

14 years ago, Rachel had her life sorted, she visited her Dad, she wanted to make things better between them, her Father apologised, and he knew what Kimberley was now, a gold digger, but Rachel found someone in her old family home she didn't expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

_**January 1994**_

"Hello Amanda" James said, his jaw dropped this was the last person he expected to see, but he was so happy, he truly loved his daughters, and wishes that he had made different choices.

"Dad, I'm called Rachel now, Rachel Mason, I changed my name" she replied calmly, she was nothing but calm, but managing to give this appearance to the Father she once adored.

James looked upset, why would she change her name, he thought, is it to hurt me.

"Come in" James replied to his daughter. They both walked into the large formal living room, in his grand house. After sitting on the big sofa, Rachel looked around, the room had her and Mels portraits back up above the Fireplace where they once stood. Their Mother was a very talented artist, and she had painted them of both her daughters when Rachel was 10 and Mel 6. Of course Kimberley took them down, not wanting to be reminded of James past, unless it had anything to do with his accounts.

"Can I get you anything, Tea, Coffee, or even something stronger?" James asked.

"No thanks Dad, I'm fine" Rachel replied politely

"Can I ask, why did you change your name?" He asked

Rachel didn't want to say too much, but she had to be honest, she had to let him know how much his actions had hurt her.

"When I left, I had no money, or anywhere to live, I met a guy, and he gave me lots of money to do some unthinkable things" Rachel looked to her Father, she could sense he was upset, but she had to continue, or else she would burst into tears. "Dad, I was a prostitute, once I got enough money, I changed my name and went to University, I graduated 6 years ago, and am a History Teacher now".

James was shocked, he wasn't angry with his daughter, but at himself for making her do that, he drove her away and into a life of crime.

"I'm sorry Rachel" he said sincerely

"It's in the past, I have a new and better life now" she replied more cheerily

"Have you seen Melissa?" James asked

"Yes Dad, she's married again, to a nicer man, she works in business and has a son, who's 16 months called Philip" Rachel opened her bag and took a photo of the happy family out and passed it to her Father.

"So Dad, how have you been, is Kimberley not here?" Rachel asked curiously not seeing any photos of her.

"No, she was just after my money, she got pregnant, and didn't want our baby, I of course wanted to keep our child, when Katie was born, she left her, I gave her some money to get out of our lives, I didn't want her to ruin another of my Children's lives." He explained.

Rachel was shocked a baby, that was the last thing she expected to hear.

"How old is she Dad, and where is she?"

"She's upstairs in the nursery with our Nanny, she's 5 weeks old, and would you like to see her"

"Yes Dad"

James left the room and Rachel walked over to the fireplace, she was looking at family photos, she left in a hurry 9 years ago and hadn't seen a photo of her mother since then.

Rachel heard the door open and a baby gurgling.

"This is your big sister Katie" James said handing the baby to his eldest daughter.

_September 2008_

Rachel had a few new pupils today including her nephew Philip who would be joining the year 11 class, and her sister Katie who would be in year 10. Rachel and Mel had convinced their Father to move closer to them, he agreed, the old family home now far too big for him, he was finding it difficult to maintain, and was happy to move to a smaller house not too far from Rachel and Melissa. Katie was happy to be nearer her sisters especially Rachel who has always been more like a mother to her, but she would miss her Friends in London. She had also been more accustomed to Private School and it had taken James some convincing that Waterloo Road would be a good school, but he finally agreed to try it.

Rachel arrived early and met Eddie who was already in her office waiting for her.

"Good morning," Rachel said

Eddie stood "So are we ready for a new school year?"

"Yes and its going to be a lot better than last year,"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; it was Mel, and James with Katie and Philip

"Hi everyone, are you all excited about your new school year?" Rachel asked

"Yes ecstatic" Philip replied, whilst his Katie just looked worried.

"Don't worry, you know the procedure, anyone bothers you, come and see me"

"Rachel, does everyone know we are related?" Katie asked

"I think that people will find out eventually honey, these things always do, anyway, this is Mr Lawson, he is deputy head and will be both of your Maths teachers" Rachel replied.

Mel left to go to her class room and meet her new Adult students that she would be teaching. The bell was about to go, and the new year 7s were meeting in the hall to be met by their Head of Forms and Mr Lawson.

Rachel sat at her laptop with Katie and Philip sitting opposite her, whilst she sorted out both of their timetables.

She walked to the printer and looked over them to makes sure she gave the correct timetable to the correct child.

"OK, this is your timetable, and a map of the school, any problems, anything at all, come and see me, Katie, your first class is Maths with Mr Lawson, after Break I'll see you for History, Philip, you have English with Mr Budgen first. Now remember in School I'm Miss Mason, and Mel is Mrs Ryan"

"Thanks" Katie said, she quickly glanced at her timetable.

Rachel walked out of the office with the two kids behind her; she first off went to Mr Budgens English Class. She knocked on the door "A new student for you Mr Budgen, Philip Ryan"

"Thank you Miss Mason, Please pick up a book, and read quietly the poem on page 16" he said to Philip who looked as thrilled as everyone else to be there.

Rachel had noticed Mr Budgens wig, and tried to stifle a giggle when they left the class.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked

"Nothing, its nothing, OK, lets get you to maths class"

Katie sighed "OK" she said

Rachel knocked the door to Eddies Maths Class "Mr Lawson, I have a new student for you Katie Fenshaw"

"OK, Katie, why don't you take a seat next to Valarie" he pointed to the only spare seat in the class, and it was next to one of the biggest trouble makers in the school.

Katie sat next to the girl Eddie had pointed to, she was a tall girl, and slim had long red hair.

"Hi" Katie said to her

"Hi" she replied back

Eddie took the register, before proceeding to start the lesson on formulae.

When the class was over, Katie and Valarie whom she had talked to in Class went to their next class IT, with Mr Baggins.

During 2nd Period Rachel and Eddie had a new family come to the school, the Kelly's. Rachel had just managed to sort them into classes, before she had her own year 10 History Class to take.

She walked to the Classroom that she used for her history classes, she was early and sat at her desk checking her lesson plan for today's lesson, they were studying the Roman empire.

The Class soon began to arrive, Katie came in, and Rachel smiled at her hoping that on one would notice, but of course Valerie noticed.

"Mason just smiled at you" Valerie said

"Yeah, I know" Katie said,

"I heard that New Year 11 geek is her nephew, and you were seen with him earlier, is he your brother"

Rachel started the class, she could hear voices in the background, and she knew who they belonged too.

"Valerie, Katie, does your conversation have anything at all to do with the Roman Empire" Rachel asked sternly

"No Miss" Valerie said "Katie was just about to tell me if she is your niece or not" she added.

Rachel looked at Katie, they both knew it would come out, but she hoped not on the first day.

"Katie is not my niece, so let's get on with the class" Rachel said.

At Lunch, Katie was sat at one of the tables, when Philip sat next to her.

"So, how's your day been?" he asked

"It would have been better if you kept your big mouth shut, everyone knows your Rachel's nephew" she said angrily

"So"

"Well, I didn't want everyone to know, and now because we have been seen together they are asking questions"

Just as she was talking Valarie sat next to them "I thought Mason wasn't your Aunt?" she said to Katie

"She isn't Katie's Aunt, Katie is my Aunt, so there" Philip replied quickly hoping that his answer would confuse the younger teen.

"Seriously, if your both his Aunt, then that means your Masons sister" Valarie said in amazement at the new found fact.

"Half sister actually" Philip said matter of factly. Katie didn't everyone to know yet, this school was different from her last school where everyone had rich parents, and she wasn't used to schools like this. She got up from her table, having left most of her lunch and walked out the canteen, bumping into Melissa.

"Hi Honey, how's your first day been?" Mel asked.

"Fine, how about yours?"

"Oh, you know, a little stressful, it's harder than I thought"

Rachel left her office and headed to the canteen, when she seen her sisters outside.

"Hi, Katie is everything OK, maybe we should tell everyone about us" Rachel said

"No need, Philip already told everyone we are….." she was cut off before she could finish her sentence with Danielle and Alisha singing "Sisters, sisters, there were never such devoted sisters"

"That is enough" Rachel said to the two girls who went of giggling.

Katie stood motionless, her first day couldn't have been any worse, and Rachel could see how worried she was about it.

"Katie, it's going to be OK, there are a couple of teachers here who are related to pupils, Miss Haydock, your French Teacher, and her Foster daughter is here. And Mr. Clarkson, his step daughter is a pupil"

"Yeah, but none of them are the head are they" she said

"Anyone bothers you Katie, then you come to me; it'll be OK in a couple of days"

"OK, I better go, I have Home economics now" Katie left her sisters and walked to class.

The rest of the day passed no without incident, there was a gun found inside the school, which caused the school to be evacuated, Denzel Kelly; a young year 8 was found inside with it, and taken away by the police.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your Review**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

A few months had passed, and things had got better at Waterloo Road, Rachel and Eddie were finally coming to their senses, and had started to see one another, so far they had managed to keep it a secret from most, although Mel, James, Philip and Katie, did know about it.

There was a new security arrangement in place, this worried James, he was very protective of his youngest Daughter, and something like this would never have happened at her old school.

The other kids did notice that Katie talked very politely, and was very good at her studies.

_22 October 2008_

Katie woke early on this Monday morning, she had Maths first thin again, she hated Maths it was her least favourite subject, and what was worst having it first thing on a Monday. She was not looking forward to her day at school. She got changed into her uniform, and made breakfast for her and her Father. James was 70 years old now, he was no spring chicken, and had started to feel tired a lot, and found it difficult to look after a teenager, he loved her so much, but he was more like her Grandfather, than father, and he didn't like her having to take care of him.

In the past few months his memory started to go downhill, he kept forgetting her name, he always called her Amanda thinking that she was Rachel. Katie hid this from her sisters, she didn't want to worry them, but it worried her, she was scared in case he had dementia.

"Dad" she said to her father, he sat across the table from her unaware of her calling him.

"Dad!!" she shouted a little louder, this time he heard her "Have you got your hearing aid in?" she asked curiously

"Its upstairs Amanda, do you mind getting it for me?"

"Its Katie Dad, remember", she got up from her seat and ran upstairs to his room, his hearing aid, and false teeth were both there, she took them down to him.

"Dad, remember you have the Doctors at 11.30 to get your blood tested"

"I know, I do Amanda, its on the calendar" he pointed towards the Calendar on the wall "You think I have a bad memory don't you, well when your Mother comes, she'll take me"

Katie hated that he thought his first wife was still alive, she told him almost every day that she was dead.

"I have to go to school now, I'll phone you to remind you at break"

Katie left the house and started walking to school, it was about three quarters of a mile away, not to far that she had to get a bus, but it would be nice if her Dad could still drive, unfortunately he was in no fit state to be behind a wheel again, so she walked, it was raining heavily and she was getting soaked, her umbrella blowing inside out. She suddenly heard a car tooting its horn. It was her sister, in her fancy sports car. Rachel rolled the window down.

"Hiya Love, do you want a lift?"

"Thanks Rach" she said whilst quickly getting into the car

"What a day, ahh"

Katie didn't hear what hear sister was saying, she was worried about their Dad, maybe she should tell Rachel and Mel, afterall, he was their father too.

"Katie, whats wrong Honey?" Rachel said loud enough for her sister to hear

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired, was up late last night talking to my friends from home on MSN"

Rachel excepted this reason, she knew Katie missed her Friends, but of course it wasn't ture, her Dad had been awake all night, looking for their old Cat.

They got out of the car, just as Eddie, was getting out of his

"Thanks for the lift Rachel" Katie shouted back as she entered the School

Break time soon came, and Katie was glad she had survived her daily dose of algebra, she walked to the locker area, downstairs from Rachels office, and called her Dad, she knew phones were banned in school, but most teachers didn't bother if it wasn't in class.

The phone rang out, Katie was worried, where would he be, his Drs appointment was in half an hour, and she was sure he wouldn't have left this early. The bell rang, but, she had to try again to get her father . Katie kept trying whilst everyone around her was in a hurry to get to class. Rachel was walking down the stairs towards her history class when she seen Katie standing on her phone.

"Katie, shouldn't you be waiting outside my class?" Rachel asked with just a hint of anger in her voice "And I don't want to see you with that again today" she said pointing to her phone.

"Sorry, I was trying to phone Dad, he has the Doctors soon, but hes not at home" Katie said

"Maybe he just went to the shops or something, now come on lets get to class"

"Rach, he won't be, he missed the Doctors last week, he forgot, and he dosen't know who I am half the time, he thinks I'm you"

Rachel placed her hand on Katies back and rubbed it, comforting her

"Why don't you go to class, Mels free just now, I'll ask her to drive to yours and see if he's there OK"

They arrived at History class, Rachel started to take the class, she sent Katie to get her other sister, and to bring her to Rachels Class. Katie did this, but took her phone with her, to call her Dad again, but no luck, he still wasn't answering. She arrived at the staff room, and knocked the door, Mr Budgen opened it. "Ahh, Miss Fenshaw, what can I do for you?" he asked whilst patting his wig. "

"Is Mel there, Rachel wants her?" she asked.

Mr Budgen let Katie in, it was her first time in the staff room. Eddie and Mel came over to her. "Whats wrong Katie?" Mel asked

"It's Dad, can you come with me"

Mel followed her younger sister, and Katie filled her in, when they got back to the class, Rachel was waiting, and came outside to great them.

"Rach, Katies told me about Dad, don't you think we are over reacting slightly, hes probably just went a walk or something"

"Katie, can you go into the class please, and start copying out whats on the board"

Once the youngest sister was away, Rachel started to explain to Mel.

"He's been calling Katie, Amanda, he thinks shes me, and last week he called me Anne, he thought I was Mum, but I let it go, I really think his memory is starting to go. Can you please go to the house, and see if he's there, it will make Katie feel better".

Mel agreed, and drove to Katie and James house, when she got there, she noticed the door, was fully opened, and her Dad sitting in the living room wearing shorts and T shirt.

"Dad," Mel cried, you must be freezing

"The phone Anne, it keeps going, its those beggers wanting money again"

Years ago, when James made his fortune, he had a lot of people call and try and get money out of him.

"Dad, it's me Melissa" She said whilst putting the fire on

"Nonsense, Melissa is just a little girl, she's only 10, and Amanda, she was here today, she's 14"

"No, Dad, that was Katie, shes 14, Amanda, is called Rachel now, remember, shes 39, and I'm Melissa, im 35"

"Well where is Anne, she can sort this all out?"

"Dad, Mum is dead, she died 33 years ago"

"Dead," he said "She can't be"

Mel hugged her father tightly, she knew now, that things were not all right with her Father.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

History class was almost over, Katie had not been concentrating for the whole class, instead she was worried about her Father, Rachel hadn't been any better. She let the class pack up early, just as her phone vibrated in her pocket, she realised it was Mel, calling. She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear "Mel" she said, as she left the class room.

Katie heard it was her sister on the phone, and got up from her desk "Where are you going?" Valarie asked her.

"Just outside for a minute the bells about to go anyway" she quickly replied and left the class room.

In the meantime Rachel was talking to Mel on the phone.

"Rach, its not good, Dad, he thought I was Mum, he, didn't even know who Katie was"

"God, poor Katie, why didn't she tell us" Rachel said, not noticing her sister behind her.

"I was scared to Rachel, I didn't want to worry you"

The bell rang loudly, and the other kids in the class started to file out quickly, to head to their next classes.

"You coming to class?" Valarie asked her quickly

"No, I need to stay here, ask Miss Mason something about the homework"

Rachel finished her conversation with Mel. Mel told her she was taking their Dad to visit the Doctors.

Rachel hung the phone up and turned to her sister. "OK, lets go to my office, we can talk there".

Both of the sisters went to Rachel's office, where Katie sat on one of the sofas, Rachel sat next to her and put her arm around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Mel has taken Dad to the Doctors, then you and Dad can come and stay with me tonight, you don't have to deal with this on your own anymore honey"

Katie breathed in deeply, slightly more relieved than she had been earlier, she was glad her sisters knew now what she had been through the past few months.

Mel took James to the Doctors, they asked him a few simple questions, which he got wrong, the Doctor said he thought he probably had dementia. Mel took him home and helped him to pack a few things to stay at Rachels, before taking him to her house.

After school, Rachel took Katie home, and they quickly packed some of her things, before heading back to Rachels house, the entire family was there including Philip, who was as upset about the whole thing as his Mother and Aunts were.

"Amanda, did you have a good day at school?" James asked "Is that your boyfriend over there" he added pointing to Phil.

"I told you Dad, Philip is your Grandson" Mel replied back.

"I don't have a Grandson; my Children are younger than he is".

Rachel showed Katie up to her room for the time being, once there Katie put her bags down and sat on the bed.

"Rachel, its never going to be the same again is it, Dad, he's just going to get worse isn't he" Rachel sat next to her on the bed and placed her arm over her shoulders.

"I don't know, the Doctor thinks its dementia, if it is, then he won't get any better, but it might be something else though"

"What will happen to me if he doesn't get better?"

"Well, Dad made a Will years ago, he asked me to be there for you if he couldn't if that's what you want"

"Yeah, I was worried in case I had to go with Mum, I don't even know her"

"Lets just see what's wrong with Dad, we might be worrying about nothing"

"OK Rach, I have homework due in for tomorrow"

"All right, I'll leave you alone; Dinner will be ready in about an hour"

Rachel went back downstairs, James was sitting watching a show about World War 2. Mel was in the kitchen chopping veg, and Philip was sitting next to his Granddad playing a game with his mobile phone.

"Are you OK, Dad" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine Rachel, nice of you to ask us round for dinner" he said

Rachel was confused; he had spent the entire day forgetting who he was

"Look at this Philip, its about how the Germans felt about the Treaty of Versailles"

Philip groaned and looked back at his phone.

"Philip, you might want to watch it with Granddad, it covers the next section in GCSE History."

Rachel stood and walked to the kitchen. "He seems better Mel, knows me and Phil"

"That's good, Dinners in the Oven, should be ready in 40 minutes, and I stopped my the off sales got us a bottle of wine for tonight"

"Thanks Mel, I think we both deserve a drink tonight"

"Phil and I can stay here tonight if you want"

"Thanks, we can have a talk with Katie, I told her about Dads will, she seems to be happy with that, lets just hope it doesn't come to that, at least for a couple more years"

Dinner was soon ready, and the entire family were around the table, they had a nice meal, then Rachel and Mel decided to talk to their father, they wanted to find out about his wishes.

"Dad," Rachel said

"Yes Rachel, what is it"

"Are you coping OK, with Katie, I mean?"

"Its hard, she does so much for me, I know she's the one looking after me now"

"Dad, you don't have to do it on your own, you both have us now, and if you need help, you need to ask us"

Mel took over from her sister "Dad, we are only a few streets away from us, you should have told us you weren't coping"

"I know I'm a burden on you all, it's just at times, I can't remember things"

"OK, Dad, you can both stay here for a while, and we'll see what the Doctor says about your memory".

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your Reviews**

**I really don't know where I get my ideas from; I just try and make them different from other stories.**

**I wrote this on Thursday but it wouldn't let me post it, and I was away for the weekend in the Lake District, I'll try having another chapter done in a couple of days.**

**Chapter 5**

A few days had passed and Katie had been getting on better living with Rachel, she had managed to catch up on her homework that she had been neglecting recently, and had managed to have a couple of nights sleep.

James's memory was inconsistent, one minuet he would remember everyone, and an hour later he would be living in the past again.

It was a cold Autumn Wednesday morning, Rachel, James and Katie were sitting at the table eating breakfast before the rush to get off to school.

"Anne" James said "Can you take Amanda to school, and I have no idea where Mel is" he asked his daughter.

"Dad, I'm Rachel remember, and I'll take Katie to school, will you be OK in the house yourself" she asked.

"Rach, are we staying late today?" Katie asked her sister, hoping that she would be leaving at 3.15pm.

"Yeah, I have a meeting from 3 till 4, you can stay at the library and then I'll bring you back"

"Its just I'm going into Town after school with Val and wanted to get changed first before I met her"

"Well you can walk home yourself if you want, or why don't you get changed at school, you can leave your clothes in my office if you want"

James stood from the table; he picked up the jam and put it into the oven.

"Dad, what are you doing" Katie asked whilst taking the jam out of the oven.

"I don't know Amanda" he replied whilst rubbing his temples.

"Are you feeling OK?" Rachel asked.

"I have a sore head; I'm going to go to bed"

He left and went up to his room.

Rachel had paid a carer to come into the house through the day, so that her Father was not on his own. "OK Kate, can you do the breakfast dishes, and then we can head to school?" Rachel asked. She left the room and topped up her makeup before heading to the car.

Soon they were in the car, driving to school, Katie went to her French class whilst Rachel done some paperwork, she was going to be stuck all day in her office.

"Don't you look cute when your hard at work" A voice said from the doorway, Rachel looked up and seen Eddie leaning against the door frame. "Mr Lawson, to what do I owe this visit" she asked, whilst he came behind her chair and started to kiss her neck. Rachel giggles when Eddie hit the spot, and she finally relaxed.

"You're so wound up Rach, what's wrong?"

"Just Dad, I'm really worried about him, his memory is going, and I don't think he and Kate can go back home"

"They are both lucky to have you" Eddie said.

"It sounds horrible, but if it were just me and Katie in the house, it would make life easier, I can't be with him all the time, I have someone who comes in during the day, but at night, I can't get out"

"I was wondering why you had been neglecting me recently, why don't I take you out for dinner tonight, and Mel can stay with your Dad and Katie"

"That's a joke, she hasn't been round to see him or even called since the first night he stayed with me, even Philip has been round and asked about him every day"

"Have you talked to her?" Eddie asked

"Of course I have tried, but her answer is that she doesn't like to see him like that and she's busy with Jacob".

Jacob Biggins was the new IT teacher at the school, who Mel was having a fling with.

The bell rang, signalling the start of lunch time, "Well I better go" Rachel said, every lunchtime she liked to have a wonder around the school to make sure all the kids were behaving themselves, and it gave her a chance to escape the mountain of paperwork.

Once she left the office her mobile phone rang, it was her father's carer.

"Hi Diane" Rachel said slightly worried

"Hi, I just thought I should call you, the Doctor is at the house, and James has taken a turn for the worse"

"I'll be home soon" was all Rachel said, she ran into the Canteen, hoping to see Katie or Mel, but neither were there. She ran out and bumped into Bolton "Watch it" he shouted instinctively.

"Miss Mason, Sorry I didn't see you" he said trying to dig himself out a hole.

"Bolton, have you seen Katie, Mrs Ryan or Philip?" she asked hurriedly.

"Philips in the cooler, haven't seen the rest" he said and walked off.

Rachel ran to the cooler and found Philip sitting there with Mr Wilding.

"Philip" she practically screamed from the doorway. He jumped startled thinking he was going to be in more trouble.

"Rach, I'm sorry, I won't do it again" he quickly tried to defend himself.

"It doesn't matter, have you seen your Mum or Katie, Granddads taken a bad turn, come-on we better go" she said.

"Lets split up and look for them, if either of us find them phone the other" Rachel said.

"Rachel, calm down, why don't we just phone them instead" Philip said smartly.

He took his phone out and called his mother, asking her to meet them in the car park, Rachel called Katie, and in no time at all they were on their way back to Rachel's house. Katie and Rachel gout out of her car and ran to the house, whilst Philip and Mel got out Mels car and ran up behind them. In the Street, next to the house was an ambulance.

They got to the house and the paramedics were talking James out. "Dad" Katie shouted.

Rachel spoke to Diane, she had heard a thud, and found him collapsed.

They followed him to the hospital, but when they got there is was too late. James was dead.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**Chapter 6**

Philip and his Aunts left the hospital and headed back to Rachel's house, Katie hadn't spoken to anyone, she sat in the back of Rachel's car and watched the pattern that street lights made when she shut her eyes.

Rachel couldn't remember getting home, all she knew was that she drove there, but remembered nothing about the journey.

Mel was sad, but she hated moping around and being depressed, already she wasnted things to be back to normal, she didn't see any point in getting upset about what had already happened.

Once they arrived home Rachel opened the car door for her youngest sister, Katie hadn't even realised that she was home. "Katie", she got out the car and Rachel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "why don't we go into the house" Katie stood and looked at Rachel, she had little emotion shown on her face, she was trying to hide it from her big sister.

They entered the house behind Mel and Philip and all of them sat in the Family room, Philip next to his mother on one couch and Katie and Rachel on the other. No one said anything they sat in silence for a few moments.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" Rachel asked her family

"Dinner" Mel said hurriedly "I'm supposed to be meeting Jacob" she quickly added whilst standing "Rachel I need to borrow something to wear, can I raid your wardrobe".

Rachel was shocked, she didn't think Mel would be leaving to have fun so quickly, and especially not leaving Katie and Philip.

"Yeah, on you go" she answered annoyed.

"I'll just go home then" Philip said. "Will you be home tonight Mum, or are you staying out again?" he asked his mother.

"Philip, you can stay here tonight if you want" Rachel offered her nephew; he was upset she could tell, he was very close to his Grandfather.

"Thanks Aunt Rach, I'd like that".

Katie stood up, and walked towards the living room door.

"Katie, where are you going?" Rachel asked

"I have Science homework for tomorrow" she replied

"You don't have to do that now, in fact, you don't even need to go to school tomorrow" Rachel answered. "That goes for you too Phil" she added.

"Are you going?" Katie asked her aunt.

"I have a meeting with the LEA, but I'll get Mr Lawson to cover it" Rachel said, she suddenly realised that she hadn't told Eddie what had happened, all he knew was that she had abandoned him at school that day. Katie sat back down on the couch next to her nephew who was older than her.

"All right, I'm going to go and get us some takeaway, will you two be OK on your own for a bit" Rachel said.

"We'll be fine" Philip answered

"Katie, what do you want to eat" Rachel asked

"I'm not hungry" she replied

"You need to eat something, I'll get you a pizza, Phil, what do you want?"

"Anything Rach, Pizza is fine too" he really wasn't a fussy eater.

Once Rachel had left the house, she called Eddie.

"Hi Eddie" Rachel said

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked back, he could hear in her voice that something was not right.

"It's my Dad, he died"

"I'm sorry Darling, do you want me to come round, are you OK"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel so guilty about wishing it was just me and Katie, I never wanted him to die, just maybe to go into a home or something"

"I know you never meant it, how's Katie?" he asked

"She's not shown any emotion yet, I know she is pretending to be OK, Philips just as upset and Mels gone one a date with Jacob, shes preteneding like nothing has happened"

"If there is anything I can do will you let me know?" he asked

"There is something, can you take my meeting tomorrow, I won't be in"

"Sure no problem"

"I better go, I love you Eddie"

"Love you too" he replied before they hung up.

Rachel came home from Pizza hut, to find Mel already gone, Katie and Phil were sitting where she had left them, but this time the TV was on, it was obvious that neither was paying any attention to it, in fact she was sure they hadn't noticed her return. She went to the kitchen and put the food onto plates before taking it all back in.

"Tuck in" she said, brining them both back to reality

Philip grabbed a slice of pizza as did Rachel, whilst Katie still just sat.

"Katie, Love, please can you eat something?" Rachel asked her sister.

She picked up one slice of Pizza and that was all she ate, Rachel had a couple more and Philip finished the rest of.

"Kids, I know this is hard for us all" Rachel said after a long silence "But if you need me, then I'm here"

"I want to go to school tomorrow" Katie said

"Do you think that's a good idea" Rachel replied

"Yes, I want things to be normal, Philip are you coming?"

"I think I want to stay here tomorrow if that's OK Rach" he answered

"Honey, I can't go to school tomorrow, there are things which have to be sorted here, but if you really want to go, then that's OK" she replied.

Katie was set on going to school, so she went to bed and soon fell asleep. Philip wasn't long behind her.

Rachel took her phone out, she called Eddie.

"Sorry its late" she said as he answered the phone

"It's OK he said, I was up"

"Look, Katie wants to go to school tomorrow, can you please keep a close eye on her, and tell her teachers what's going on. Philip is staying with me tomorrow"

"Sure thing, I'll keep an eye on her, I'm not surprised Philip wants tomorrow off, trying to keep out of Grantlys way"

"Why would he need to keep out of Grantly's way?" she asked

"You don't know what he did today?" Eddie asked and Rachel suddenly remembered finding him in the cooler at lunch time.

"What'd he do?" she asked tiredly

"He put itching powder on his wig, he was clawing at his head all day, apparently it goes through the fibres of the wig" Eddie said

Rachel tried not to giggle, she thought his wig looked ridiculous anyway

"Night Rachel, don't worry, I'll keep a very close eye on Katie tomorrow.

**Sorry this chapter was meant to be way longer, but I'm shattered, Ill try and get more done soon**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Woo Hoo Season 5 starts on Sunday 25 Oct on BBC Scotland or Wednesday 28th on BBC England and Wales.

Can't wait till the 25th of Oct

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Katie woke early the next morning, she hadn't really slept the night before, she got up and put her uniform on determined that she wanted to get to school for things to be normal. She walked downstairs and found Rachel already awake.

"Honey, are you sure you want to go to school today" Rachel asked

"Uh, hu, the sooner I go back the easier it will be" she answered her sister

"Well, if you change your mind call me, I'll pick you up"

Katie laughed. "Are you condoning using a mobile I school?" Katie asked

"Yes, I guess I am"

Katie grabbed her bag and left for school.

Rachel called Eddie and told him that Katie had left, he was going to try and talk to her before classes started.

Philip slept silently in his room.

Rachel went to sort thing out, she had to register her fathers death, and visit the undertakers, she would rather not do it alone, but Katie was just a child, it wasn't something she wanted her to do, and well, Mel was a grown up, but she acted like a child sometimes.

Katie got to school, and went to English, she was there early and took her work out her bag, Val came in, and sat next to her, she noticed that Katie wasn't quiet right, and knew she had missed half the day yesterday.

"What happened to you yesterday?" she asked her friend "you know, you shouldn't bunk off without me, its not so much fun" Valarie added.

Katie looked to her friend "I had to go to the hospital to see my Dad" she said.

"Is he OK?" Val added worriedly

"No" Katie shook her head, but couldn't bring herself to say he was dead.

Eddie had been looking for Katie all morning and finally found her in English, he entered Mr Clarkson's Class room. Tom was out getting some books from the cupboard, and class were talking loudly, as soon as Eddie entered everyone was quiet.

Eddie interrupted Katie and Val's conversation. "Katie, are you OK?" he asked

"I'm fine Mr Lawson" Katie replied routinely

"OK, but if you need to get out of class, or want to go home, let me know" he answered he looked towards Val "You'll look after her won't you" he asked the other student.

"Yes Sir, I'll make sure she's OK"

Eddie was leaving the class, just as Tom entered. "Can I have a word outside Mr Clarkson?" Eddie asked.

Tom followed Eddie outside the room "Tom, can you keep an eye on Katie today, her father died last night, she seems to be holding her emotions back"

"No Problem" Tom replied "Is Rachel in today?" he asked

"No, she's sorting things out at home" Eddie replied

"What and she sent Katie to school"

"No, Katie wanted to come, she wouldn't stay in, I think she's just trying to get by like normal, but don't think she can keep this up for too long"

"I understand when Izzie died, it was so hard for Chlo and Mika, don't worry, I'll keep and eye on her"

Once Eddie and Tom had left the class, Val turned to her friend, "So, your Dad, is he really sick?" she asked.

"Not anymore, he died last night" Katie replied before turning away to look out the window.

Once English was over they walked to IT, they were learning about Bussiness and each group had to come up with an idea for their own company, Mel was in Jacobs class, he had asked for her help, since she used to be a big business hot shot, before working in Waterloo Road.

Katie was surprised to see her sister there, she thought she would be with Rachel helping with the arrangements, Mel was also surprised to see Katie, she was sure she would have stayed off today. Katie stared at her Sister before sitting down at her seat.

Mel came up to her younger sister, "how are you feeling love?" Mel asked

"I'm OK Mel" she replied.

Jacob entered the class and started to take the lesson.

Katie wasn't concentrating; she was staring out of the window watching the cars pass on the street nearby.

"Katie" Jacob said "Could you pay attention please?" he asked, Mel hadn't explained to him about her father, she didn't want anything to spoil her time with him, including the death of her father.

"Sorry Sir" she replied before staring at the board. She still wasn't concentrating on the lesson. The bell rang and Katie quickly left the class, followed by her sister.

"Katie" Mel shouted, the younger sister stopped "What is it" she asked annoyed

"Is everyone OK?" she asked

"Well, maybe if you stayed with us last night, you would have known"

"I'm sorry I left last night, I didn't want to stand Jacob up"

"I'm sure he would have understood if you told him, Philip was upset, and Rachel has to sort everything herself your so selfish" Katie screamed at her sister. She loved her sister, but she only ever thought about herself.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you have left Rachel here too, so whatever I am, you are aswell" Mel stated

"Your right, I' am being Selfish, I just left Rachel "

Katie ran off, what Mel said was right, she came to school so she didn't have to help with their Fathers funeral, it was selfish, but the longer she could put it off, the better, she didn't want to think that her father was dead.

Katie got her phone from her bag and called Rachel, she wanted her sister to come and get her from school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews**

**Chapter 8**

Katie called her oldest sister, she hated now that everyone knew what was going on, she didn't want people to feel sorry for her, she hated that no one knew what to say to her, she just wanted her life to be back to normal.

"Rachel" she said when her sister answered.

"Whats wrong love?" Rachel asked when she heard the hesitation in her sisters voice.

"Can you come and get me please, I'm sorry I left you today" Katie replied

"It's OK, why don't you wait in my office, I'll be over soon"

Katie walked to her Aunts office, and Rachel called Eddie who was waiting for Katie at the Heads office.

"Katie, is everything OK?" Eddie asked

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine"

She sat on the couch and stared out of the window.

"Are you sure?, if there is anything I can do, then you just need to let me know" Eddie replied back.

"Can you tell me what people want me to say, everyone asks if I'm OK, and I say I' am, but then they think I'm cold hearted, and if I get upset it makes them uncomfortable. I just don't know what to do"

"I think, that you should react how you want, everyone grieves in different ways, some people get upset and cry lots, and others try and get back to normal as fast as they can"

"Mel's right, its happened, and there is nothing that can be done to change it"

"It's still OK to be upset though"

Katie's eyes started to fill with tears, she hadn't cried since her father died, it wasn't that she wasn't sad, but she didn't like crying in front of people, she wanted people to believe she was strong, and here she was almost in tears in front of her teacher.

She swallowed hard, and stared out of the window trying her hardest to keep her eyes dry.

Rachel arrived at the school, some of the pupils saw her and thought she looked very strange in jeans a black top and cardigan. She ascended the stairs to her office where she found Katie staring out of the window and Eddie standing at the wall of her office.

"Katie" Rachel said, as she ran to the couch her sister was on

She couldn't hold it in anymore she burst into tears as Rachel sat next to her and pulled her into a tight cuddle.

"It's OK baby, I'm here now" Rachel said whilst stroking her sisters hair.

"I'm sorry Rach, I was selfish, I left you to do everything on your own"

"Shh, honey, its OK, you have done nothing wrong"

Katie sat in Rachel's arms for a while longer, neither of them saying very much, it just felt nice for her being there and letting some of her grief out.

**Sorry its so short, I will try my best to get more done tomorrow, and I promise more REDDIE to come.**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your Reviews**

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own Waterloo Road.**

Katie and Rachel were still sitting in her office; Katie was feeing a bit better after her tears.

"Why don't we go home honey" Rachel said.

Katie nodded and stood up from her seat.

"Rach, do you want me to stay with you?" Katie asked

"Of course I do sweetie, it's your home now"

"Thanks Rachel, I just don't want to get in your way, like an annoying little sister"

"Your not annoying, I mean don't get me wrong, I wish Dad was here and still healthy and you were happy with him, but that's not to be, anyway, you and I have always got on, we could have some fun together"

"I guess, it will be like when I was younger and I used to stay at yours when Dad was away on Business. Remember we always watched loads of films and get pizza all the time."

"Yeah, it will be like that again, except maybe not every day" Rachel replied.

They left Rachel's office and met Mel on the way out.

"How is Philip?" Mel asked Rachel

"He's upset, what do you expect" Rachel replied irritably to her sister.

"Look Rach, I'm sorry, I just am not good at dealing with this sort of stuff, it reminds me of when Mum died"

Rachel turned to her youngest sister.

"Katie, can you go wait in the car please" Rachel handed her they keys.

"I'm not a kid Rachel, I don't need to be sent away" Katie replied back.

"Katie Please" Rachel asked again

Katie turned and walked towards the exit.

"Mel, you can't leave me to deal with it all, I can't be there for Katie and Philip whilst trying to organise everything, there is so much to do, including trying to contact all of Dads friends from home"

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm just not as strong as you" She replied "I'm sorry" she repeated before walking away.

Rachel was furious, how could Melissa be so self centred, she walked out of the school and got into the car beside her youngest sister.

"So what did Mel say?" Katie asked curiously as her sister put her seatbelt on.

"Just what you heard," Rachel sighed " Melissa took Mum's death badly, ever since then she just blocks everything out, its not that she didn't love Dad, or that she isn't hurting, she just finds it hard to show her emotions"

"I'm sorry Rachel; I didn't mean for you to do this all on your own, I promise I'll help you"

"Only if you want to love" now how about we get home.

Just at that, Rachel's phone rang, she answered it.

"Philip, what's wrong?" she asked when she heard the worried tone of her nephews voice.

After Philip explained about some unexpected visitors at Rachel's house she quickly replied "I'll be home soon Love don't worry"

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't Own Waterloo Road**

**Cant wait, Waterloo road is on, on Sunday, but its on the same time as the X factor, they only 2 shows I watch are on at the same time, how ironic, and annoying.**

**Chapter 10 **

Rachel and Katie arrived at their house to find a Police Car outside, Rachel had no idea why they were there, she was curious as to what they wanted. She parked the car and opened the door to her house calling for her nephew as she did.

"Philip" she shouted as she opened the door.

Philip came out of the living room with a police man and woman behind her

"Rachel Mason" the police man asked

"Yes" Rachel said, "can I help you with anything"

"Yes" the officer Said "I'm DC Marshall, and this is DC White, can we talk away from the children?" he asked.

"Why don't you two go for a walk into town?" Rachel asked her sister and nephew.

"We're not kids Rach" Philip said

Rachel looked at her nephew pleadingly

"Please Phil?" Rachel asked again

Phil opened the door and was followed by his young Aunt.

Rachel directed the Officers into the living room and she sat on the couch.

"Please, have a seat, she directed them"

They both sat on the opposite couch

"Rachel, we want to talk about your Fathers autopsy" DC Marshall said.

Rachel nodded

"Your Father had raised levels of pain relief in his system when he died, enough to kill him"

"No, he wouldn't Kill himself" Rachel said distressed

"We have to follow every possibility, your father was a wealthy man, and his death, benefited a lot of people" the female officer replied

"What, are you saying he was murdered, we wouldn't do that, Katie is upset enough as it is"

"That's not what we are saying, but we do have to follow every possibility, can we ask you a few questions" the male officer asked.

"I guess you better" Rachel said annoyed

"Who was in charge of your fathers medication?"

"He has sorry had a carer, a registered nurse, she dealt with his medicine"

"Her name?"

"Julie Smith, I have her number here"

Rachel took her diary out and copied Julies number out for the officer

"Your Father lived here?" the officer said in a questioning way

"For the last while, his memory was starting to go, Mel and I had taken him to the Doctors to get it tested"

"Were you aware that your father had terminal Cancer" the other officer asked

"No" Rachel said "He didn't you must be mistaken"

"I'm sorry Rachel, your father has had a brain tumor for over a year, he has known about it for a while now"

It suddenly clicked in Rachels mind, why he had stopped working, the spending more time with his childrens, he had asked Rachel a few months ago if she was still OK to be Katies guardian if the time came.

"He didn't say, but it makes sense, why he moved here"

"Rachel, can we have a look in your Fathers room" DC Marshall asked

"Yes, I'll show you the way" Rachel and the officer headed towards the stairs just as Katie and Philip came home.

"Rachel, whats going on?" Katie asked.

Rachel didn't know what to say to the kids, it had been hard enough for them, and now this.

"Dad, did you know he was sick?" Rachel asked

"Isn't that why we came to stay with you, he was forgetting things remember"

"I know, but he has been sick for a long time, and didn't tell us, he had cancer"

"I didn't know, why didn't he tell us"

"I don't know honey" Rachel said as she opened her arms for her sister

"Whats that got to do with the Police?" Philip asked

"Grandad, had a lot of medicine in his body when he died, and the police want to find out why"

"My Dad wouldn't kill himself" Katie said as she sobbed into Rachel's chest

The two police officers came down with a few envelopes in his hand

"I found these upstairs, I;m sorry but we have to use them as evidence"

"What are they" Rachel asked

"Letters addressed to Rachel, Melissa, Katie and Philip" DC White replied

"Do you know its against the law to open someone else's mail" Philip said

"We just need to dust them for finer prints and then you can have them" the male officer replied, "I'll bring them back later" he added

The officers left and Rachel called Mel, she had to come round to the house to hear this.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only a few hours till Series 5, can't wait.**

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**Chapter 11**

Mel arrived at her sisters house, after Rachel called and told her it was very important that she came home.

"What's so urgent" Mel asked as she arrived

"Dad" Katie said "The police think his death was suspicious, he either was murdered or killed himself" she added

"What, that's ludicrous" Mel replied back

"Mel, Dad was ill, he had cancer, he had it for a while, the Police found letters addressed to us"

"So, where are the letters?" Mel asked

"They are at the police station, they took them away" Katie said

"I guess they want to check they are genuine and that he wrote them"

A few hours later the two officers arrived back at Rachel's

"They were definitely written by your father, only his finger prints are on them" the male officer said, as he handed the letters to Rachel

"We won't bother you again" he added as he left.

Rachel looked at the 4 letters in her hand, she guessed she should given them to her family.

"Did you get them back?" Katie asked as her sister walked into the living room.

"Yeah love" she said handing her the letter, she gave Philip and Mel theres too.

"Do you want to open them just now?" Mel asked

"If you want to, or do you wan to wait until you are alone.

"I'm going to take mines upstairs" Katie said, she wanted to read it on her own, it didn't matter if she got upset then, she hated the fact that she got upset in front of people, but recently it was so hard for her to keep her emotions to herself. Her Dad had always been a Private man, he didn't get upset or cry, and she didn't either. Her Father had never ever told her that he loved her, or hugged her, but he didn't need to, she knew he did love her. Rachel and Mel were brought up differently, there mother had no problem with showing her affection and would always cuddle her daughters and tell them they loved her, and their Father was different when she was around.

Katie arrived at her room and sat on the bed, she opened the letter, and could see that her father had dated it back when the still lived in London.

_My Dear Katie_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means, I'am no longer here or I am too Ill, and won't be around much longer, I wanted to write this letter to you to tell you how much I love you, I know I haven't been the best Dad to you, but I always wanted to be. There are questions you always asked me, which I would never answer, and now, you deserve to know. You asked about your Mother, and I'm sorry to say, she was not a nice lady, she almost lost me your Sisters, and only ever loved me for my money, but she is still your Mother, and you deserve to know who she is, I have asked your sisters to help you in finding her, if it is still your wish. Her name is Kimberley Fenshaw, previously McGill and she lived in Feltham last time I heard from her 5 years ago._

_I know your are probably sad for me, but I want you to try and remember me when I was happy, and try not to cry for me, Rachel is going to become your Guardian, she will look after you well, just remember to do as she tells you._

_Love you lots_

_Dad_

Katie read the letter a few times, before it all sunk in, she had always wanted to know about her Mum, but reading the letter she wasn't sure she did, she didn't sound like a nice person in the least.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the Reviews, sorry I've not updated in ages.**

**I don't own waterloo road.**

Katie walked downstairs she had read and re read her letter, she got into the living room where the rest of her family were, all with similar letters in their hands.

"Rachel, did you read yours?" Katie asked

"Yeah love, are you OK?" Rachel asked her youngest sister.

"Yep, he didn't tell us because he wanted us to remember him happy, he didn't want to be a burden, that's why he killed himself" Katie said after she had spent a while thinking.

"Yeah honey, that's right". They had dinner, and Eddie came round later, after Mel had left, Philip was still staying with his aunt.

"how are you all?" Eddie asked.

"I think we are all doing well" Rachel said trying to sound optimistic and cheery, but at the same time failing misrabley and everyone knew it.

"Rachel, do you know who my Mum is?" Katie asked she knew this was the wrong time, but she felt a need for knowledge, she wanted to know what she was like, even if it was bad she still wanted to know.

Rachel had not been expecting that question so soon, she knew it would come eventually, but still she was not expecting it.

"I don't really know Katie, I had left a good few years before you were born, I didn't see Dad again until you were 5 weeks old" Rachel said.

"So, she left me when I was tiny" Katie said.

"Yes, Katie can we talk about this later, I need to think, but I promise I will tell you everything I know"

"Thanks Rach" Katie said as she got up and headed to her bedroom"

"Are you going to tell her who her mother is" Philip said

"Yes, Katie is old enough now to decided for herself if she wants to see her mother"

"But, she was a bitch, right, that's what Mum says, she drove the two of you out of your own home, and then tried to rob Grandad, and she tried to get rid of Katie," that's what Mum said" Philip said whilst getting agitated.

"Yes it's all true, but please don't repeat that to Katie, especially the part about her mother wanting to abort her, she doesn't need to hear that right now" Rachel said.

"Fine, I won't mention it to her"

"Thanks" Rachel said.

Philip went upstairs too leaving Eddie and Rachel alone. "Rach are you sure you are OK" Eddie asked

"No, but what else can I do, I have to be strong for Katie, and Philip, Mel has gone AWOL again, and I miss my Dad" she said almost in tears.

"Rachel, it's OK for you to be upset too, you know I'll be here for you"

"Thank you Eddie" she said as he opened his arms and she hugged him, it felt so nice to her, she felt safe there, and her problems disappeared, even if it was only for those few short minutes when she was with Eddie.

Katie had been upstairs, thinking about what she had asked Rachel, she was so grateful to her, but she had always wanted to know who her Mum was, and now she at least had a name, she wasn't going to tell Rachel what she knew, she wanted to see if Rachel told her anything new or different. She walked downstairs into the livingroom and seen her sister on the couch, kissing her maths teacher.

"Rachel!!" she shouted

Rachel and Eddie separated like two young kids being caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"Sorry" Eddie muttered embarrassed.

"Chill, I won't tell anyone, I just want to erase it from my mind forever"

"Thanks" Rachel said

"uggh, that was gross, old people shouldn't be allowed to snog" Katie said

"Enough of the old" Rachel replied sternly to her sister. "And just you wait till you have a boyfriend, I'll make it as embarrassing as possible for you, I can see baby photos coming out" she added.

"Yeah whatever" Katie said, her sister didn't know but there was a boy she liked in her class his name was Sean, he was hot, and she was sure he was going to ask her out a few days ago, she would text him later she decided, after all if her sisters could get a guy, why couldn't she.

"Anyway Rach, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have sprung that on you, if you don't want to tell me, you don't need to" Katie said.

"Honey, I promise, I will tell you all I know, but can we wait, at least until Dad's funeral is over" she said

"Yeah" Katie said as she hugged her sister "I love you Rachel"

"I love you too, honey"

"Well I'll leave you two alone, please just don't snog in front of me again, I might puke my guts up" Katie said before leaving the room.

She went upstairs and text Sean, who got back to her straight away, he did like her, and wanted to know if she was OK, she said she was, and he asked her if she wanted to meet him that night. So she went downstairs to ask her sister.

She knocked the living room door, she didn't want to see oldies snogging again.

"Whats up Katie?" Rachel asked

"Can I go out with some friends, Val and some others?" she asked

"Yeah love, but be home for 9" she said, and with that Katie went off to meet her hopeful new Boyfriend.

"she seems happier" Eddie said.

"Yeah, I'm glad Val is going out with her, might take her mind of things" Rachel replied before they stared making out again.

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for your reviews**

Katie went to meet Sean, they were meeting at the local Park.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Like crap, Rachel won't leave me alone of more than 2 seconds, I just want to relax, to chill our for a bit"

"You know what to do if you want to chill out, don't you"

"No, what" she answered

"Here, try this" he handed her a bottle of vodka

"It'll take all the pain away" he said.

Katie knew it was wrong, but if it helped her get a sleep and have a night relaxing then it would be worth it. She took the bottle from it and took a mouth full, she didn't realise how much it would burn her throat,

"Jesus" she said "that stuff is strong"

"Have some more, that little sip will help no one"

She took another drink and very soon she was drunk, she was laughing hysterically when she heard the bells chime, 10 she counted.

"Shit, Rachel said I had to be in by 9" Katie said

"Do you always do what your Sister tells you" Sean said to her.

"No" she said trying to sound cool whilst taking the last bit of vodka, she threw the empty bottle and it hit a car.

"Oops" she said whilst giggling, just then she seen two bright light flashing blue.

"Shit, run" shouted Sean, Kate was too uncoordinated to do then sober, never mind drunk, the police man and woman asked her what her name was.

"Karla Bentham" she lied

"Well Karla lets get you home" the police office said "Where are your parents?"

"One of them is in the morgue, and the other I haven't ever seen"

"Well who are you staying with" he asked impatiently

"My head teacher" she said, hoping they would just let her go if she gave silly answers.

"Right, enough, down the station" he said, and the female officer put her into the car. Katie was feeling rough; she was feeling so sick and the second she was out of the car she threw up.

"I'm sorry" she said "Please don't put me in jail"

"Well tell us where you live?"

"I'm staying with my sister," she gave the office Rachel's address, and he took her home.

**This chapter was meant to be way longer, but I'm getting tired so you can get some more at the weekend. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for your reviews**

Katie was still really drunk, she couldn't walk in a straight line, everything was spinning, but it was the first time since her Dad died that she wasn't thinking about him, her brain felt fuzzy, and although she knew she was in trouble, she felt good, well not good, but numb, which was better than felling scared and alone.

The Police man and woman drove her to the house, they had asked her who the boy she was with was, and managed to convince them that she didn't really know, although they still believed she was Karla Bentham.

Rachel was getting worried, it was almost 11 pm now, she had lost track of time as her and Eddie had been watching a film, and she like her sister felt better for the first time since her fathers death, Eddie was there for her if she needed him, and she liked that there was someone she could depend on, she loved Katie and Philip, but it took it out of her looking after them, and trying to sort everything else.

"I hope she is OK" Rachel said whilst calling her sisters phone again, it had kept going to voicemail because Katie had turned it off.

"Rach, I'm sure she is just fine, probably just lost track of time" Eddie told her reassuringly.

"I hope so, I just worry about her, she is so vulnerable right now" Rachel said. Philip came downstairs, he had been playing world of war craft on his laptop, and he too had lost track of time.

"Your still here?" Philip said to Eddie surprised.

"Yeah" Eddie replied

"Philip, would you mind if Eddie stayed here tonight" Rachel asked her nephew.

"It's your house Rach, you can ask whoever you want to stay" Philip said, he still wasn't comfortable calling Mr Lawson Eddie.

"Good" Rachel said "I just need to ask Katie"

"Yeah, where is she?" Philip asked.

"I don't know" Rachel said again even more worriedly, whilst taking note of the time 11.55 pm.

The doorbell rang, and Rachel assumed it wasn't Katie after all she had keys. She got to the door, with Eddie and Philip behind her.

"Rachel Mason" the policeman said when she answered the door.

Rachel looked behind the officer and seen her drunk sister, barley able to stand.

Rachel sighed "What have you done" she said exasperated.

"Miss Mason, we caught Karla, drinking with an unknown male in the park"

"Wait, her name is not Karla, it's Katie" Rachel said, whilst Katie stumbed into the house, bumping into Eddie.

"Mr Lawson" Katie said "Have I ever told you how much I hate Maths, so so boring, its for saddos and geeks"

Rachel was talking to the Police officers, she had explained about their Father dying and the police seemed to be understanding. Eddie and Philip helped Katie into the living room where the managed to get her onto the couch.

"We will let Katie off with this for now" the policeman said to Rachel "But, if we catch her again, then I'm afraid we will have to take action. He addied.

"Don't worry, she won't be doing it again" Rachel said as they left the house, she walked into the living room, Katie was still sitting in the same position, she was starting to feel the effects of the drink ware away, and suddenly all the pain, and anger she felt inside was coming to the top again.

"All right Young Lady" Rachel said as she walked in, she could see the fear and upset in her sisters eyes, but she was still angry with her, and she still needed to be told that, there was no excuse for her behaviour.

"Let's start with a few questions, who were you with? where did you get alcohol from?, What were you drinking?" Rachel fired the questions in quick succession, and KAtie was still thinking about the first answer by the time Rachel has asked a few questions.

"I'm waiting Katie!" She said in a slightly louder voice than she wanted.

"I'm sorry" she replied quietly.

"I didn't ask you if you were sorry, I asked you, who you were with?" Rachel said repeating her first question.

"I can't tell you" Katie replied, this was not the answer Rachel was looking for.

"You can and you will, I'm not in a hurry for anything, we can sit here all night if you want, or you can tell me now" Rachel replied

"No, I want my Dad" Katie said, before her eyes started to fill with tears. Suddenly Rachel changed her attitude to her sister, she knew she was hurting, and her shouting and lecturing was not helping in any way.

"I know love, but getting drunk, it's not going to help you, Hmm" Rachel said whilst sitting down next to her sister and placing her arm around her. "It might make you feel better for a little while, but then, it will just make you feel so much worse"

Katie snuggled into her sister, she hated that she disappointed Rachel, but it did work, it made her feel a little better, but she knew her sister was right, she was going to feel worse the next day, but it was worth it for those few hours.

"Rachel, I am sorry you know,"

"I know you are, do you think you can managed to get yourself upstairs and ready for bed?" Rachel asked.

Katie nodded and stumbled her way upstairs.

Eddie came into the living room after Katie had left.

"How is she?" Eddie asked.

"Not doing good, I know why she did it, Hell I even feel like doing it myself, but I just wish she was happier, and that there was something I could do for her"

"Rach, you do so much for her, and I'm sure she is grateful, I know she adores you"

"Thanks, but when I find out who she was with, I swear, I will come down on them so hard"

"Well, I guess, let's see who comes into school hung over tomorrow" Eddie said.

"Well I better go check on her" Rachel said, before heading upstairs.

"Katie, where are you" Rachel asked as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Im in the bathroom" she said, Rachel opened the door, and found her sister with her pyjamas on and her head at the toilet.

" I was sick" Katie said.

"Well, that will make you feel better"

"I'm so embarrassed Rachel"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you made a mistake, I know its hard, but we will get through this Honey".

Rachel helped Katie up, and then went into her bedroom, she helped her into bed and made sure she was lying on her side, before pulling the covers over her and lightly kissing her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**Chapter 15**

Katie slept late the next day and Philip went to school, he didn't want to fall too far behind, especially with GCSE's this year.

Katie woke up and felt ill, she couldn't really remember much of the night before, but she glanced at the clock and seen it was afternoon already, she went downstairs and found her eldest sister sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop on.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about last night" Katie said whilst sitting at the table next to her older sister.

"I just hope there won't be a repeat of it Katie, if there is you will be in a lot of trouble, do you hear"

Katie nodded and looked down to the floor, she wasn't used to her sister giving her into trouble, she was her sister, and that's how their relationship had always been, of course Rachel had given her advice when she needed it and was there for her at times when she needed another woman, or for things her Dad found difficult, but before moving to Rochdale, Rachel had not been in a position of power, until she was her sisters head teacher. That was different though, it was only at school, and Katie was pretty good at school, but now Rachel was in charge, and Katie was having a difficult time adjusting to it.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked her sister, Katie shrugged her shoulder, her friends were all at school as was Sean.

"Can I see Dad?" Katie asked, Rachel had been thinking that her sister would want to see him, he was in the undertakers, ready to be viewed.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do honey"

"Yes, I know his funeral is tomorrow, but I want to say goodbye just the 4 of us"

"All right, let me call Mel?"

Rachel phoned her sisters, of course Mel was her usual self, she didn't want to come, she hated Dead bodies and refused to go, Philip was in class all day, but had agreed to meet his Aunts at lunchtime.

Time soon arrived for them to meet at the funeral parlour, Rachel and Katie waited in the car for Philip to arrive, he soon did and the 3 of them walked into the parlour, they were greated by a nice friendly woman.

"Your Father is waiting for you through here" she said directing them into a brightly coloured room, Katie could smell the scent of the candles burning, and she looked up at her sister. Rachel could sense that Katie didn't want to do this alone, so she put her hand onto her back to reassure her that it was OK.

"It's OK Darling, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to" Rachel said "That goes for you too Phil"

Katie took her sisters hand "I need to do this Rachel, I know we will be back tonight, but I want to say goodbye properly". Rachel squeezed Katies hand and took Philips hand, the 3 of them walked towards the opened coffin. He looked so peaceful, lying as though he was asleep, that's what Katie thought, he just looked like he was sleeping.

"Rachel, I seen his eyes move" Katie said, of course she didn't but she was so sure that's what she had seen.

"No Love, they didn't" Rachel said whilst putting her hands on her shoulders.

Katie turned to look at her sister before bursting into hysterical tears. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around her younger sister pulling her into a tight embrace.

Philip hated seeing Katie like this, but he also hated to see his Granddad lying dead in a coffin, but he was curious, he wanted to touch him, to feel him close one last time, he put his hand out and touched his face, he didn't expect him to feel so cold, it made him shiver.

"Why don't you both say goodbye" Rachel said to the two teenagers.

Philip thought it was stupid, it was just a dead body, it wasn't really his Grandad, but he thought he better do it, for Katie at least.

"Bye Grandad" Philip said before leaving the room, he had tears running down his face by now, and he didn't want Rachel or Katie to see him cry.

"Do you want to be alone" Rachel asked Katie, she nodded to her sister, it would be easier if she were alone Katie thought.

"OK Darling, I'll just be outside if you need me" Rachel said before gently kissing her on the top of the head.

Katie touched her Dad's cheek "I'm scared Daddy, I wish you were here, I don't know what to do without you" she said with tears flowing down her face. "Rachel's great, but I done something stupid last night, and I'm sorry, I know you would be so angry, I love you Daddy" she added before leaning into the coffin for one last time and kissed him on the head. She walked towards the door and found Rachel sitting on a small sofa, she sat next to her and sank into her arms. After a few minutes she had composed herself slightly.

"Rachel, are you going to go and say goodbye?" Katie asked, Rachel nodded, and walked into the small room where her fathers body lay.

"Dad, it's Rachel here, or Amanda" Rachel said, she hated to be called Amanda, but it was the name that he gave her when she was born. "I'm sorry Dad, for everything I did back then, but I never stopped loving you, and I promise, I'll do everything I can for Katie. Love you" she too leaned over like her sister did and kissed the top of his head.

**I hope this chapter is OK, I found it really difficult to write.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Im not sure what religion if any Rachel is, but I have only been to Catholic funerals before, so this one is going to be based on what I know.**

Later that afternoon, the family were getting ready to take James body to the Church where he would spend the night. Rachel knew from experience that this was one of the hardest thing she had went through., and she wanted to prepare her sister and nephew who were both at her house.

Katie was sitting on the couch, she had asked Phil to get her some work, and doing the Maths problems was keeping her mind occupied at the moment.

"Katie Love, can we talk?" Rachel asked.

"Have I done something wrong?" Katie asked her sister

"No love, of course not, I just wanted to make sure you were OK for tonight" Rachel said

"I'm OK, I guess Rachel, I just hope I don't cry in front of people"

"Katie, no one expects you to not get upset, if you need to cry, then you should, and I promise, I'll stay with you the whole time today and tomorrow"

Katie nodded to her sister and hugged her.

The time soon arrived to go to the Funeral parlour where they would have a roseary said for their Father. Katie, Rachel and Phil arrived early and waited outside the small chapel, Mel arrived soon after, she hugged her son.

"Are you OK Philip?" Mel asked

"Yeah, Mum fine, do you want to go say goodbye before everyone comes"

"No, Love I'll be fine"

"How are you both" Mel said to her sisters

"I'm OK Mel" Katie said as she held tightly to Rachels arm, that was far from the truth she was not OK.

The first of the other mourners arrived, it was Alex, James younger brother.

"Uncle Alex" Rachel said happily as she hugged her Uncle. Alex was the one person in her family who had always been there for Rachel, even when she was at her lowest, he helped her.

He found Rachel a while after she ran away and entered a life as a prostitute, it was him who helped her, he gave her a place to live, helped her go to University and helped her to change her name, it was Alex that saved her and Rachel was eternally grateful to him.

"How are you Love" Alex asked

"I'm OK, I'm so glad you could make it, how are you feeling"

Alex had just had a hip replacement

"Oh, I'm great, this new hip is the best thing I ever got"

Alex moved to his youngest niece, Katie had missed him too, she used to see Alex a lot when they lived in London. She let go of her sister for a moment and hugged him like her sister had done.

"Uncle Alex, I miss Daddy" she said

"I know you do honey" he said whilst he stroked her hair, Katie let go of him and moved back to holding onto Rachel, Alex spoke to Mel and Phil Quickly, as other people were starting to arrive, they were mostly friends of James from back home, Alex was the only other member of family.

They moved into the small chapel and started to say the rosary, Katie was getting upset, she got up and ran outside, she noticed that her best friend Val was shere, she couldn't cope it was all getting too much for her. Rachel was about to go out to get her, but Alex stood and said he would go, he found his youngest niece sitting on a small sofa crying.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry Honey" he said as she sobbed

"I want him back, I don't want to say bye yet" Katie said to her Uncle whilst sobbing into his cheast

"I know honey, but he wouldn't want you to get this upset"

"I know, but I don't want to go back in, everyone will be looking at me and laughing"

"Aww, they won't Love, and if they are, then they aren't worth worrying about are they"

"I guess not"

"Come on, take my hand" he said as they walked back in, hand in hand. Katie walked back to the front row, and Rachel opened her arm for her and Katie fell into them and stayed their till the end of the rosary.

They then went from the Funeral Parlour to the Church where they held a small service, again Katie didn't leave her sisters side, this was the worst day of her life so far, she just wanted to go home and go to bed, but no such luck, she knew that everyone was going to come back to Rachels house, apparently that's what they did.

In the end, she was happy when only a few people came back including Eddie, Alex and a few others, but Mel was not one of them.

Katie went into the house still clinging to Rachel, and everyone went into the living room. Rachel whispered to her sister.

"Do you want to go up to bed honey, I know its been a hard day"

"But, all the people down here, don't I have to stay with them, I can't leave you along to deal with it all"

"Yes, you can" Rachel said, as she walked upstairs and her sister followed. Rachel helped Katie get ready for bed, before returning downstairs to find Philip, Alex and Eddie sitting with a glass of whiskey each.

"Philip, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, knowing full well where he got it from.

"Uncle Alex gave me it" he said in defense

"A man has to have a dram at a wake" he said whilst pouring one for Rachel "Rachel that will help calm your nerves"

He was about to pour another of Philip.

"Uncle Alex, I think ones enough for Phil, he's not even 16 yet" Rachel said as she downed hers in one go.

"Yeah, and I didn't really like the taste" Philip said, "is it OK if I go to bed" he added

"Sure Love, have a nice night"

Philip kissed his Aunt on the head, he knew she was having a tough time of it.

"Night Night" he said and walked up stairs

"I better go Rachel, I'll head back to my hotel"

"You can stay here, you didn't need to book into a hotel" Rachel said

"No, Rachel, I'll go and leave you and Eddie" he said whilst winking to his niece. He left and Rachel kissed Eddie before they went up to her bedroom.

**Pease Reaview**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Katie woke up early the next morning, she had a nice sleep and for a second had forgotten about the hideous day she had ahead of her. She pulled the blanket up over her head and closed her eyes again, the last thing she wanted was to get out of her cosy bed, she drifted back off to sleep.

Rachel woke up with Eddie beside her, she smiled at how beautiful he was when he slept, she put her hand though his soft hair, before kissing him and getting up. Her Fathers Funeral was at half past 10, and it was only 6 just now, but she wanted to make the day as easy as possible for Katie and Philip.

She went downstairs and got things ready for breakfast, she started to cook bacon and sausage when the door went, she wasn't expecting anyone so early, she thought it might be Mel, who might finally want to made amends and give a hand.

"Uncle Alex" she said inviting him in.

"Your up early" she said to him

"Yeah, Hotel bed was the most uncomfortable I have ever slept in" he said

"You should have stayed here last night, I've just put the breakfast on, what do you want"

"Oh, anything love, where are the kids, and Eddie, I see his car is still here"

"They are all in bed" she replied "I better go get them" she added.

Rachel went upstairs and woke up Phil, Eddie and Katie up. Eddie got a shower and went downstairs, as did Philip.

Katie went over to her desk, and opened the drawer, she took out the letter her Dad had written her, she wanted one final read before she had to say goodbye for ever.

She read the words over and over, why did he tell her about her Mum now, Kimberly, she didn't know what to do, she was curious, but at the same time didn't want to see the woman she hated her.

Phil, Alex and Eddie were all sat at the kitchen table as Rachel put their Breakfast out in front of them.

"You OK Love" Rachel said to Phil as she leaned forward and kissed his head.

"Yeah, good Aunt Rach" he said as he stuffed a sausage into his mouth.

Rachel walked over to the stairs and shouted up to her sister. "Katie, Love, are you OK"

"Yeah, I'm fine, be down in a min" she called back before coming down the stars. She quickly put on her housecoat over her pyjamas and ran downstairs.

"Uncle Alex" she greeted and gave him a hug.

"How are you love" he asked before kissing her cheek.

"I'm a wee bit scared," she replied honestly to her Uncle.

"Well, you just stick with me and Rachel, we'll look after you"

Katie sat down and Rachel put her breakfast out in front of her, the site of it made her feel sick.

"I can't eat that Rachel, I'm not hungry" she said pushing the plate away.

"Baby, you need to eat something, it's going to be a long day" Rachel said. "Do you want to try a little bit of toast?"

"OK" Katie said and Eddie got up and put some bread in the toaster.

"Thanks" Rachel said to Eddie as she walked by and gave him a quick kiss.

Katie screwed up her face at the site of Rachel and Eddie kissing.

Eddie gave Katie the toast, "Right, I'm off Rachel, I'll sort the paperwork and meet you at the Church later" he kissed her again, and off he went to the school.

Soon it was time for them to go to the church, Katie was really not looking forward to it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Rachel was sitting at the table with Alex, Phil and Katie, none of them were talking, and Katie was quietly nibbling on the toast that Eddie had just given her, she was trying to put off the inevitable by procrastinating with her breakfast.

"Kate Love, your toast will be getting cold" Rachel said

"It's burnt" she replied throwing it back on to the plate, it was no where near burnt

"That's not burnt" Philip said "If you don't want it, I'll eat it" he picked it off the plate and started to devour it.

"Well, to me it is, Dad knew how I liked my toast"

Rachel knew too, she liked it barley toatsted, just in and out the toaster with lots of butter. She got up and walked to the toaster ready to put so me more bread in for her sister.

"Rachel, I don't want anything" Katie said

"Honey, you need to eat something, hmmm, what about some coco pops, I know you like them"

"Yeah when I was 5" Katie thought, but she didn't say it, she knew Rachel was trying to be nice, so she nodded and forced them down her throat.

Rachel went upstairs and got ready when Katie was eating, and Philip soon came up and done the same, he was angry at his mother, he had been trying to phone her all morning, and she wasn't answering, he knew compared to Katie, he wasn't going through that bad a time, but still, he missed his Grandfather.

Katie soon was upstairs getting ready too, she put on her black dress and black tights, with a back cardigan, as it was pretty cold, she found her shoes with a little heel, and slipped them on, her hair was a mess, but that was last thing on her mind. She walked into her Dads room, she just wanted to make sure that she remembered him, his smell, and have a look.

Rachel seen Katie go in to their fathers room, she left her for a few moments, but they were in a hurry, and needed to leave soon.

"Hi, what are you looking at?" Rachel asked

"Its Dad's diarys, he kept them all, they go way back to 1951" Katie said

"Did you know when he was 12 he dropped a brick on Uncle Alex's head"

Rachel laughed

"Nope, I didn't know that" Rachel said.

"I was thinking, he might have stuff about my Mum in here" Katie said.

"Yeah, maybe, but I think, we should be thinking about getting ready to go" Rachel said

"but you said, you would help me find Mum" Katie said slightly disgruntled.

"Katie, I know what I said, I said, after Dads funeral, I would help you, and I do mean it, Honey, I will, but right now, we have something else to be doing"

Rachel had a brush in her hand, she sat behind her sister on the bed, and started to brush her long brown hair.

"Rachel, are you scared about today" Katie said

"Not scared, but I'm not looking forward to it" Rachel replied

"Me either, I just don't want there to be lots of people, but Dad had lots of Friends and Business associates, so they will all be there"

"Lots of people want to say goodbye, and lots of people might want to talk to you, Sweetie"

"I know, Rachel, you won't leave me, will you?" she asked nervously

"Of course I won't, I'll be right next to you sweetheart".

The went downstairs, and the cars taking them to the church had arrived. Mel had not showed up yet, and Rachel knew they had to leave now, she left a message on her phone, and the 4 of them got into the black car.

**Comments Please**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

They got into the big funeral car, Phil an his Great Uncle were in the front row of seats and Katie an Rachel in the back row, Rachel wanted to makesure that Katie was prepare for what was about to happen, she ha never been to a funeral before.

"Honey, are you ready for this, do you know whats going to happen?" Rachel asked

"I'm not ready, but I guess I'll just need to be"

"When we get to the church, there will be a lot of people coming to this mass, and we have to stand outside and meet them first, then when it's time, we can to into the Church, Father McMurry asked if you and Phil want to take the offertory down"

"I can't Rachel, not without you" she said

"Well that's OK" Philip said, "Rachel can do it with you, I'm doing a reading anyway remember"

Philip didn't know why he did it, but he had offered to do one of the readings, Rachel, Phil and the Priest had decided on a letter from Saint Paul to the Corinthians.

"OK, I'll do it Rachel" she said.

"You know you don't have to, if you really don't want to"

"No, I need to do something and I'm not brave enough to to do a reading."

They soon arrived at the Church and they met lots of people who had come to pay respects, but Melissa was missing, Phil was eager for her to come, but she was no where in site.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Rachel got out of the car first, followed by her youngest sister, who was holding her hand, Phil and Alex followed behind and they walked into the cold church, the incense was burning leaving a sweet odour.

Katie looked around, there was no one there yet, but they were early, she stood at the back of the church next to her sister and Uncle, Philip had gone into the vestibule to see the Priest and go over his reading, he didn't want to make any slip ups in front of everyone.

The first few people started to arrive, most of them were old Friends of James that they hadn't seen in years, and some Rachel had never met before. They were all very nice to Katie, who was still not moving from Rachel's side, Philip had arrived back and was greeting everyone now too.

It was soon time to begin, and they walked into the church and sat on the pews at the first row, just as the bells rang for the Priest to come out, there was a loud bang as the doors opened. Everyone turned round, and Rachel didn't know wither she was glad that Mel had turned up or not, Mel quickly made her way down to the front with another woman.

"Rach, Hi" Mel said

"Nice of you to show up" Katie said harshly to her older sister. Rachel had been staring at the other woman, she was trying to think who she was, then suddenly it hit her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mel, what have you done" Rachel whispered to her sister as Mel and the other woman pushed their way into the front Row. Alex was not happy, neither was Rachel, Katie was just confused.

The service began, and Philip done his reading, it was soon time for the offertory, and Katie and Rachel made their way to the back of the church with Mel quickly running at their heels, she wanted to make the impression that she cared, to the other people in the church.

Katie let go of her sister and carried the bowl with the Eucharist, as did Mel, Rachel took the chalice of wine.

"Mel, what were you thinking?" Rachel whispered to her sister agin.

Philip too was confused, he had no idea who this other woman was, and why she was sitting with his Grandfathers immediate family.

The service finished, and Rachel put her arm around Katie.

"Well done Darling, I know that was really hard" Rachel said to her sister, as they got into the car, Mel and the other woman squeezed in next to them, and Katie was as confused as ever.

"You don't know who I'am" the lady said to Katie who shook her head

"Can't you recognise my face, is it hard to see?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry, are you a cousin, or something, one of Dads cousins kids?" Katie said, her Dad did have a couple of cousins, but she hadn't met them, or there kids in years, not since she was really little.

"Katie," Rachel said, "This isn't how I planned we would do this, but, this is your Mother"

Katie was surprised, what was she doing here, she wasn't ready to meet her Mum, she knew she wanted to, but not now, she wanted to build herself up and prepare herself, but now she didn't have that chance, not to mention they were almost at the crematorium.

**Sorry, that was drivel, my mind was elsewhere**


	22. Chapter 22

Katie suddenly felt very crowded, she wanted away from everyone, why did they do this to her, did Rachel have it planned, did she not want her. The car pulled up at the crematorium and Katie opened the door, running as fast and as far as she could.

"Katie, come back" Rachel shouted, with no luck, she didn't stop till she was at a bench on the opposite end.

Mel was shocked; she didn't expect Katie to react so badly, she was only trying to help her sisters.

"I'll go" Mel offered

"Leave it Mel, I think you have done enough Thank you" Rachel said whilst running in Katie's direction. Mel turned to Phil; she had missed him over the past week or so. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he pulled away.

"Leave it Mum, you really screwed up this time" Phil said before going into the small chapel.

"Uncle Alex" Mel said with a tear falling from her eye, this was the first time she had cried or shown any emotion to her fathers death.

Alex pulled her into a hug, no matter what she had done, she was still his niece, and this was just her way of coping, he knew she would never intentionally hurt her sisters.

Kimberley looked on, she didn't care about James, but she did want her daughter, she wanted her back, and she wanted to fight for her inheritance after all she was James wife and Katie's Mother.


	23. Chapter 23

Rachel found Katie sitting on a bench at the other side of the Remembrance Garden, she sat next to her and placed her Arm around her.

"Just leave me Rachel, I know what your up to" Katie said, to Rachel's confusion, Rachel had no idea what she meant

"What I'm up to, Darling, what do you mean? I just want to make sure your OK"

"No, you want rid of me, you and Mel, you found her and brought her here" Katie said through sobs

"Oh Darling, that is not true, I was as surprised to see her as you were"

"But, you said you would help me find her, meaning you don't want me"

"No, Katie, you can not believe that, I only agreed because I thought it is what you wanted, I do not want you to live with her, I want you to be with me."

"So why help me?"

"I thought you wanted it, I thought you needed it, and I wanted to do it later, after Dads funeral, so you had time to think about if its what you wanted"

"I don't want to talk to her today" Katie said

"And you don't need to, but we have to get back in there, because it's all timed and someone is in afterwards"

Katie stood up and followed by Rachel made their way into the Crematorium chapel

Mel was upset, she had tried to do the right thing, she just wanted to try and do what was best for Katie, and in her opinion, every child needed a mother, that's why she found Kim, she believed she would help Katie.

Mel was in the small chapel, Alex had his arm around the upset woman, he loved all his nieces dearly, but he and Rachel had always had a special bond.

"Shh, Mel, it will be OK" Alex said and Philip hugged his mother too, she was upset by the whole thing.

Kim sat a few rows behind, she didn't want to be too close when Rachel and Katie came back, which they did in a few minutes after Rachel and her had had their talk.

They quickly sat in the row next to Mel, Phil and Alex, and the Priest started his service, Katie started to cry when the coffin moved along and the curtains shut, it was soon over, and Katie, Rachel and Mel were all in tears.

Katie caught a glimpse of a woman out of the corner of her eye, she would recognise her anywhere and quickly ran over to her, she was happy she had came.


	24. Chapter 24

"Susan" Katie shouted as she sprinted across the lawn.

"Hi Darling" the older woman said as Katie threw her arms around her. "I'm so glad you came" Katie said.

"Of coursed I'd come, how have you been, are you staying with Rachel"

"Yep, shes been nice to me, but that woman over there, shes my real mum, and I don't know what to do"

"Well, I guess that's your decision"

"That's what Rachel said too, but I don't know what to do, don't think I want to talk to her yet"

"Well, don't do anything you don't want to Katie" Susan said as Katie hugged the lady again.

Rachel was standing outside watching the scene between Katie and Susan, when Mel came over.

"Rach, I'm sorry" Mel said, Rachel knew she was, she never ever meant what she done, and hugged her sister.

"It's going to be OK Mel, Katie needs to meet her, maybe it was for the best, just promise me you won't shut us out, you, me, Katie and Phil, we need to stick together."

Eddie walked over to the two sisters glad that they had made up, or at lease seemed too.

"How are you both?" Eddie asked

"Good" Rachel said smiling at the man she loved, he looked over to Katie.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously

"That's Susan, Katies Nanny from when she was a baby till 12, I'm glad she came."


	25. Chapter 25

Katie turned and looked at her sister and smiled, she was so glad that Susan had come. Rachel and Eddie walked towards her.

"Susan" Rachel said hugging the older lady "It's so nice to see you"

"I'm sorry for your Loss Rachel" Susan said, Rachel nodded in acknowledgment not wanting to say anything.

"Are you going to join us in the Hotel for lunch" Rachel asked

"Yes, Please come" Katie said excitedly at the prospect of seeing her for longer.

Katie joined her sisters and Nephew in a car to the hotel.

"Katie, I'm really sorry" Mel said

"I don't really want to talk to you right now Mel, I might say something I regret" Katie replied to her sister, she did love her, but she was so angry and hurt by what she had done.

"It's Ok, you can say what you like" Mel said " I know I deserve it"

"Yeah Mum you do" Philip said from no where, he had been quiet for a long time.

"Phil don't, I know your angry too, but lets not all fight" Katie said.

"No, lets not" Rachel agreed, "there will be plenty of time later for everyone to talk thing through, once we have all calmed down" Rachel said.

The finally arrived at the hotel and the first person they seen was Kim.

"Katherine, can we talk please" she said to her estranged daughter.

"My name is Katie, and no, you can go to hell for all I care" she repled, Kim sighed, she knew this would be hard, but didn't realise how much of a tough cookie to crack her daughter would be.

"But Katie" she continued

"Look, she said she didn't want to talk to you" Philip said in Katies defence.

"And you are?" she asked Philip, she thought he might have been her boyfriend.

"Your Grandson, sort of, now leave us"

"Kim, please, this really is not the best time" Rachel said

"No, well I think, she's my daughter, and I want her to live with me, not with some slapper like you" Kim said, and from no where, Mel slapped her.

"I'm going to get you done of assault" Kim cried to her, whilst holding her cheek in her hand.

"Really" Alex said "I was here and seen nothing"

"Nope, me either" Philip said agreeing with his uncle

"It would be your word against all of ours" Rachel finally agreed

"So why don't you go crawling back under the rock you came from, Rachel is going to look after me from now on, she's always been more of a mother to me than you ever were, I hate you"

And with that Kim left, she vowed she would get her own back on them all.


	26. Chapter 26

Katie went home with Rachel, Phil , Mel, Alex and Eddie. They walked into the house and Katie disappeared upstairs and put MSN on, she knew who she wanted to talk to and hoped they were online.

Rachel poured a drink for the adults and Philip got some coke for himself and they sat in the living room.

"I can't believe she turned up" Philip said, "Mum, why did you do that"

"I don't know, I just thought it was the right thing to do, she is Katie's mother after all" Mel stated quietly, much to the disgust of the others in the room.

"She's not Katie's Mum, she's never been there for her, and to be honest, it's not like you have for me either, the two of you are as bad as each other" Philip angrily shouted from his seat, he didn't know where his anger was coming from, but it was there.

"I'm sorry" was all Mel could say, she knew she had screwed up, but didn't know how to make things better. Suddenly Mel's phone beeped she flipped it open and read the text from Jacob, he wanted to meet her, make sure she was OK, and Mel, wanted to see her boyfriend she really loved him, and didn't want anything to get in the way of that.

"Look, I need to go see Jacob, Phil will you be OK here for another night?" Mel said. Phil sighed and shrugged before looking to his Aunt.

"Is that OK Rach, can I stay here?"

Rachel looked over at her sister in disgust, she wanted her and Phil to get back on track, but she couldn't say no, not to Phil, he already felt unloved, and she didn't want to make it any worse.

"Course you can love, you can stay here whenever you want" she smiled at her nephew, who was visibly upset.

"Thanks" he said before disappearing upstairs.

"Mel, what the hell are you playing at, do you forget you have a son?" Rachel was furious at her

"Of course I don't forget, I love him, and remember, I have given him everything in life, I just need some time to myself"

"Oh Mel, that's crap, he'll be away to Uni in a couple of years, you don't have much time left, and your wasting it, not to mention he needs you right now, he's just lost his grandfather"

"Rachel, will you stop lecturing me, your not my mother"

Alex hated to see his nieces like that, but he was so angry at Melissa.

"Girls, come on, lets calm down, the kids are upstairs" Alex said

Mel looked between her Sister and Uncle. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you lecture and criticise me, I'll see you at school on Monday, can you keep Phil for the weekend" and with that she left the house.


	27. Chapter 27

_Katie has signed in to MSN_

_Sean – Hay babe, how's your day been_

_Katie – Crap_

_Sean – Why_

_Katie – Was my Dads funeral_

_Sean – Oh, forgot that was today_

_Katie – It's OK, I don't want to talk about it_

_Sean – There's a party the night, at Boltons cos he won a Boxing match, want to go_

_Katie – I don't think so, I'll put everyone on a downer_

_Sean – Oh come on, it will do you good to get out the house_

_Katie – Fine, I'll see what Rachel says_

_Sean – Don't tell Mason, just come_

_Katie – Fine I'll meet you at the Spar in an hour._

_Katie had changed her status to getting ready for a party._

Phil headed up to his room, he hated feeling like he was imposing on Rachel. He singed onto MSN.

_Philip has signed on_

He noticed Katie's status, what party is she going to he thought to himself.

_Philip – Where you off to_

_Katie – None of your business_

_Philip – Does Rachel know?_

_Kaite – No, and please, don't tell her_

_Philip – Tell me where your going first_

_Katie – To a party with Sean_

_Philip – Oh no you don't your not going out with him, he's a waster_

_Katie – You can't stop me_

_Philip – No, but I bet your going to Bolton's party, I can keep and eye on you at least_

_Katie – Fine, come with, but we can't tell Rachel_

_Philip – Yeah, we can, and we are, or your not going_

_Katie – Fine, I'll tell her_

_Katie has signed off._

She had put her dress on, and some make up and headed downstairs to the living room where her Sister, her Uncle and Eddie were.

"Rachel, can I go out?" Katie asked

"I'd rather you didn't love, its been a long day, I think you need an early night"

"But please, I just need some time for myself, its's just to Bolton's party, and Phil's going to come…. Please"

"Philip!" Rachel shouted for her nephew to come down

"Yeah Aunt Rach" he said as he came running downstairs

"Are you going to Bolton's party?"

"I wasn't planning on Why"

"Katie I'm sorry, your not going on your own"

Philip began to feel guilty, but he hated that Sean guy, but it was better if he went to keep and eye on her, she had her mind made up that she was going regardless

"Look, I'll go, OK" Philip said and Katie smiled

"OK, but you need to be in for 10" Rachel instructed

"Thanks Rach" she ran upstairs to get ready.

"Philip, please, keep an eye on her, and call me if you need anything"


	28. Chapter 28

Katie was ready to go, she didn't feel happy, not in the slightest, but this was going to be a night to remember, she needed something to cheer her up, and being with Sean made her feel so much better. She looked in her Wardrobe and found a pair of Jimmy choos, she had always loved having a rich father, and she had got whatever she wanted when she was younger, she had a feeling that was going to change, Rachel wouldn't let her buy expensive high heels whenever she wanted them, she was sure of that.

She pulled on her Dior coat, and walked down stairs where Phil was waiting, she lifted her real Prada bag,

"Rach, that's me ready, I'll see you at 10ish" she said to her sister

"Kate, 10, not after" Rachel said "And be good, if you can't be good be careful"

Katie looked at Rachel, she didn't expect her to say that, that was her Dads saying everytime she went out in London.

"I will" she replied before her and Philip left the house.

Rachel looked round to Eddie and her Uncle "I don't like her going out"

"Rachel, she needs an escape" Alex said "And you trust her, don't you"

Rachel's silence said it all.

"Rachel, what's worrying you" Alex asked

"2 days ago, she went out with some boy, who we still haven't worked out, and got drunk, she was brought home by the police" Rachel explained to her Uncle.

"She's going thorough a hard time, she needs you to be there for her, but don't worry, Philip is with her, he's responsible, it will be fine" Alex reassured her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Another fic I'm updating after 3 years, hope you enjoy**

Katie and Phil arrived at Bolton's party no one was expecting to see them there.

"Ohi Phil, Katie, wasn't expecting to see you" Bolton shouted from the other side of the room

"Yeah, well I'm only here to look after Katie, she's meeting with that loser Sean" Phil said to Bolton

"Aww Man, she can't be with that loser" Bolton added

"Yep, 2 days ago he got her drunk and brought home by the police"

Bolton handed Phil a beer, "Well man, you can just relax here, don't worry if he hurts her I'll sort him.

Phil sat on the couch with a drink, whilst Katie met Sean in the kitchen

"All right Babes, heres a drink" he said handing a bottle of wkd

"Thanks" she replied before standing on her tiptoes to make out.

After a couple of hours of drinking and making out Phil came into the room

"Katie, its time to go" Phil shouted, but Katie wasn't for leaving.

"Katie, we need to go" he tried again, but this time Sean stood up and gave Phil a massive right hook to his cheek. Bolton came running over, grabbed Sean and threw him out the door.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Katie shouted to Bolton and Phil

"He's a maniac, did you see what he done to Phils face" Bolton shouted as Phil ran to the kitchen and placed a cold beer bottle to his cheek.

"He was just looking out for me Bolton, no need to do that"

"Look, I think you should phone Mason to come and get you"

Katie tried to stand up, but had one wicked too many and stumbled. Bolton helped her into the kitchen and got her to drink a pint of water before taking her phone off her. He looked through the contacts till he found Rachel

Alex had decided to stay with Rachel tonight, he had went to the hotel and brought his luggage to Rachels.

Rachel was snuggled into Eddie with a glass of wine.

"It's 10:05 they should be home by now" Rachel said worriedly

"Don't worry, they probably just lost track of time" Eddie replied, just then the phone rang.

"Katie, sweetie are you OK?" Rachel asked after reading the display

"No Miss, it's Bolton, you need to come get Phil and Katie. Phil's been hurt and Katie is drunk"

Rachel hung up the phone and jumped in Eddie's car since Rachel had been drinking a few glasses of wine and headed to Bolton's house.


	30. Chapter 30

Eddie and Rachel arrived at Boltons house, and went through to the kitchen when Katie suddenly shouted

"I'm Here Rachey" Katie shouted and started giggling.

"She's drunk" Rachel said to Eddie, "She hasn't called me Rachy since she was about 7"

"I knew this was a bad idea" Rachel said

"Katie, lets get you home to bed" Rachel said helping her to the "Philip, how could you let her get into this state and what happened to your face"

" I couldn't help it, I tried to stop, but she was with that boy all night, and he did this"

"What boy?" Rachel asked as they got to Katie's room.

"Sean, something from her class, I don't know his last name" Phil said.

They sat Katie on her bed. "Thanks Phil, you go downstairs"

"Rachey, I'm sorry, ha ha, I got Drunk" Katie said.

"Yes you are, but let's just get you home and into bed for now, and Tomorrow we talk"

Eddie dropped Rachel and Katie at home whilst he took Phil to A&E where thankfully nothing was broken just badly bruised.

Rachel took her shoes off and got some wet wipes to take her makeup off, before putting her to bed.

"All right Love, you sleep for now" Rachel told her sister as she brought her covers up over her.

Rachel went downstairs as Eddie and Phil came hom.

"Thanks Eddie, that was all I needed today"

"I know Rachel, you know she's not being herself, you can't be too hard on her"

"I know, I'm just worried Eddie, I don't know how to help her"

"You just need to be there for her,"

Eddie looked at Rachel and noticed a tear fall down her cheek. He pulled her in for a hug and her head rested on his chest, the tears began to flow more freely.

"I'm Sorry Eddie, you don't need to see me like this"

"Hay, it's OK, you need to cry too. Your there for everyone else, and I'm here for you"


	31. Chapter 31

Katie woke up the next morning, she still had her clothes on from the previous night, and she suddenly remembered everything that had happened, including, being sick on her boyfriend. She felt very unwell and ran to the bathroom where she was sick. Eddie had stayed the night before, and could hear Katie from the other room, whilst Rachel slept by his side. He didn't want to wake Rachel, she needed to rest, but he didn't want to leave Katie on her own. He got out of the bed and pulled yesterdays clothes on before going out of the room, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Katie, are you OK?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, is Rachel asleep?" Katie asked as she opened the bathroom door.

"Yeah, and I think you need to have another lie down, don't you?"

"Eddie, is she really angry, I never wanted to make her angry" Katie said

"I think that Rachel is worried for you, she wants you to try and get back to normal"

"Normal, whats normal, what does she want me to do?" Katie was slightly annoyed, she was fed up of people telling her how she should act.

"She knows that your sad, and upset, she is too, but its Saturday, and too early for you to be up yet, so off you go back to bed"

"Em, OK, then" Katie said awkwardly before heading back to her room and falling asleep.

Eddie went back to Rachel's room and climbed into the bed quietly trying not to wake her, but she was already awake and had heard most of the conversation.

"Is she OK Eddie?"

"Shes been sick"

"That's not what I meant" Rachel pulled herself up and put her hands on Eddies shoulders.

"Shes sad Rachel, she must feel lost" Eddie said. Rachel agreed as she laid her head on his chest and Drifted off back to sleep. Eddie sat for a while with her stroking her hair.

A while Later Rachel woke up and Eddie went off to go home he was taking Michael to the football. Rachel went downstairs to make breakfast and Philip soon appeared.

"Aunt Rachel, I'm sorry about last night, I should have kept a better eye on her"

"Phil, it's not your fault Love, But this boy she is with, you didn't see her go upstairs with him"

"No, she didn't I mean they kissed, but that was it"

Rachel felt slightly relieved about that at least, a while later Katie came downstairs as well.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it"

"Katie, lets go into the living room and talk" Rachel said as she guided her sister through to the other room,

"Your Angry, right?" Katie said

"Yes, a little, I know your hurting, but honey, this is not the way to deal with it. Drink will not help, please believe me"

"But, it makes me numb, like not hurting so much"

"I know honey, but that's not good, because it makes you feel worse once it wears off, I don't like doing this, but I have to"

"Have to do what Rachel?" Katie asked

"I have to ground you, Katie, I don't want you going out and getting Drunk, its not good for you"

"But Rachel, please, I need my friends"

"Val is more than welcomed to come here, you can invite her round tonight if you want, even for a sleepover, but I don't want you going out without me, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is going to be"

"Your not my Mum Rachel"

"I know, I'm your sister, but for the next 4 years I'm also your Guardian, so what I say goes"

"Rachel please don't do this to me" Katie cried "I love you as my sister, I don't want us to lose that"

Rachel hugged her, "Oh Darling, I will always be your big sister, but now I need to be your Guardian too, it won't be fair on you if I'm not"

"But Rachel, what about the old days, when you were by sister and I would talk to you about everything"

"We can still do that honey, it's not going to change"

"Yeah, it will, I don't want it to" She started to cry again and Rachel cuddled her whilst stroking her hair.  
"How about, we have a special day, ever week, a day for us to do Sistery things"

"Like what?"

"Well a Friday night, we can have sleepovers like we used to, watch a DVD with our Duvets in the Living room whilst eating lots of Pizza and Ice Cream"

"Yeah, Ok, it sounds good"

"Ok love, off you go get dressed, we need to head to the solicitors soon for Dad's Will reading"

"OK"

Katie went to get ready whilst Rachel sat thinking about what her father would have done in that situation.


	32. Chapter 32

Katie decided that she would ask Val over, she didn't want to spend the night bored and alone, so she gave her a call and Val agreed to come over, but she wasn't staying the night, she had stuff to do the next morning.

But before that was her fathers Will reading. They all went to the lawyers where they found out that James estate was to be split into 4 equal amounts. One for each of his daughters and one for his Grandson, Both Katie and Philip would not get theres until they were 18. They also found out they would be getting about 2 million pounds each, much to Mel's delight.

Katie was excited at the prospect of having her friend over, it would be the first time since she moved here, she didn't like it with her Dad, people thought it was weird she had an older Father, and well with Rachel it was a bit weird too, she knew that certain things a teacher does not want their pupils to know and where she lived was one of them, but with Katie and Phils friends she would made an exception.

The door went and Katie had got DVD's to watch, Rachel had went to the supermarket and bought loads of juice, crisps and chocolate for her.

"I'll get it" Katie shouted and ran to the door, it was Val

"Hey chick" Val said "Wow, look at this place, its massive"

"What, no, it's Tiny, you should see my Dad's house, that was massive" Katie said laughing and invited her friend up to her room.

After a while Val was bored of going through all Katies designer clothes, shoes, makeup and perfume.

"So, what Dvd's have you got to watch?" Val asked.

"Tons, got Saint Trinians, Twilight, loads more"

"Lets watch twilight" Val said and both girls went downstairs, Phil knew Katie was having friends over, so he buggered off out to Town, and Rachel was sitting in the kitchen attempting to catch up on paper work when she heard the two girls coming down stairs.

"Rachel" Katie shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen"

Katie walked in followed closely behind by Val.

"Hi Val, are you having a nice time?" Rachel asked

"Yes Miss" she replied back nervously.

"Rachel, can we like get a pizza or something" Katie asked.

"Yeah, just call one, I'll pay when it comes" Rachel said as she looked on at her paperwork.

They left and went into the living room.

"Does she always work?" Val asked

"Yeah, she's really busy all the time" Katie said, the pizza arrived, they ate it and watched the movie. Val left and Katie went into the kitchen were Rachel still was.

"Hi Love, is that Val away" Rachel asked and Katie nodded while she sat on the seat across from Rachel.

"Whats wrong?" Rachel asked

"Dad's money, it's not fair" Katie said

"What do you mean, honey, it's a lot of money, and you know why you can't get it till your 18" Rachel said

"No, it's not that, I haven't done anything to deserve it, I mean, why should I be handed 2 million pounds, it's not like I worked for it, and surely someone else is more deserving of it"

"You may not have worked for it honey, but Dad did, and he is doing what he wants with it, you should be financially secure for the rest of your life now, no need to worry about money. And think about Uni, you can go wherever you want to, like Dad would have wanted. So, stop feeling guilty"

"OK, Thanks Rachel, I'm going to go to bed" Katie went upstairs to sleep, she was exhausted.

The Weekend was over, and Katie, had, been a little better, she still missed her Father, but she seemed happier. Mel had also been round, she had apologised to Philip, and taken him home. Katie was happy they were getting on again, but she missed Philip at home, it felt weird him not being there, they had gotten used to one another.

Katie woke up early on Monday morning, she was slightly nervous about going back to school, as was Rachel, but Rachel assured her everything would be OK.

"Hi honey" Rachel said planting a kiss on her sisters hear.

"Hi" she replied back sitting down at the breakfast table.

"So, are you ready to go back" Rachel said.

"No, not really" she replied back honestly, she had spent yesterday doing some homework, to catch up on what she had missed, but she was already one of the brightest in class, so it didn't really matter.

"It will be OK, if you need me, you know where I am, I'll see you 3rd period anyway".

They got into the car and Katie groaned, she wasn't looking forward to today at all, the last time she saw most of her class mates she was drunk.

She went to registration, and after the register had been taken, she went off to her next class, whilst holding hands with Sean.

"I wish we could go somewhere together" he whispered, and after a few seconds a plan formed in Katie's head, she just had to make sure she was back for period 3.

"Lets go Sean" she said grabbing his hand and sneaking out of the school hoping that no teachers especially Rachel or Eddie seen them.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked.

"Just wait and see" she replied they got out the school and walked the half mile to her fathers house, her old house. She got to the door and opened it.

"This place is huge" Sean commented as they walked in.

"It's got it's own pool" Katie boasted "and Cinema" she said smiling.

"Let's go to the Cinema then" Sean said. Katie dumped her bag at the door, and led the way to the small cinema, she stuck on MTV, and sat on one of the leather seats.

"Lets go Sean" she said grabbing his hand and sneaking out of the school hoping that no teachers especially Rachel or Eddie seen them.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked.

"Just wait and see" she replied they got out the school and walked the half mile to her fathers house, her old house. She got to the door and opened it.

"This place is huge" Sean commented as they walked in.

"It's got it's own pool" Katie boasted "and Cinema" she said smiling.

"Let's go to the Cinema then" Sean said. Katie dumped her bag at the door, and led the way to the small cinema, she stuck on MTV, and sat on one of the leather seats.

Katie looked at her watch, they only had 15 minutes to get back to school, and she knew she was going to be late, Rachel would not be happy, she was sure of that.

"Sean, we have to go" she said whilst pushing him off the top of her, she ran downstairs with him behind her and grabbed her bag, where her phone was, she didn't look at her phone or else she would have noticed the missed calls from her sister.

They ran as quick as they could, Katie fixing her hair on the way, but they just got to the school gates when the bell rang.

Rachel walked towards her class room, her year 10 class were waiting in a line outside ready to go in, but Katie and Sean were not there yet. Rachel opened the door, and instructed the children to go in quietly, sit at their desk and get their homework out. As they started to filter into the class, she heard rushed footsteps coming down the corridor, she looked up and seen her sister and Sean running towards her.

Rachel glared at them, causing them to walk quicker, until they were at the end of the line of kids who were all nearly in the class.

"You 2, stay behind" Rachel said firmly, once everyone else was in the class, she reiterated her earlier instruction to sit down and get their homework out, before closing the door. She looked at Katie and raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you both?" she asked. Katie looked to the ground, embarrassed and not sure what to say.

"She was upset Miss, so we went for a walk" Sean said. Rachel was not impressed that Katie was letting Sean answer for her.

"That is not an excuse, Katie can speak for herself, and if your upset in school you come to me, not off to God knows where"

"We just went a walk" Katie said.

"well you can both spend lunch time in the cooler, now get into class" Rachel said.

It was lunch time, and they both had to spend half an hour of it in detention. After Katie had a quick lunch she went to the cooler, but Sean was not there. She sat at one of the desk, and Steph, who was on cooler duty looked at her. Steph felt sorry for her, but she had missed her class earlier, so she gave her some work to do.

"Is Sean not with you?" Steph asked.

"Obviously No, we're not joined at the hip you know" she replied with a sarcastic hint to her tone.

"Don't take that tone with me, just do your work and be quiet" Steph said.

Rachel was in the canteen, she was looking around, and spotted Mel at the Staff table with Jacob, of course, Mel was always like this around men, when she found one she likes, she didn't leave his alone.

"Mel, can I have a word?" Rachel asked.

"Can't it wait Rachel" Mel said. Rachel hated to do it to her sister, but she was her boss afterall.

"No, Now Mel".

Mel stool up after apologising to Jacob, and followed Rachel over to a quieter corner.

"OK, where's the fire?" Mel asked

"It's Katie, she was playing truant today" Rachel said.

"Is that it" Mel replied slightly annoyed "you're her guardian now, can't you deal with her"

"Mel, please, I just want her to know that your on my side"

"I'm not taking sides Rachel, I don't want to be involved in your argument" Mel said as Philip walked up to his Mother and Aunt, he didn't really like being near then in school, but he could sense conflict between them, and wanted to try and calm it down.

"What's going on?" Philip asked.

"Katie, was bunking off, Rachel wanted me to talk to her" Mel explained.

"Oh, then why does it look like World War 3 is about to start?" he asked

"We're OK Phil, nothing to worry about" Rachel interjected trying to calm his worries.

"Oh Phil, I'm going out tonight with Jacob, you can have the house to yourself, and I will see you tomorrow" Mel said as she walked away.

Rachel could sense Phil was upset, he had only just went back home a couple of days earlier.

"Phil, you can stay at mines tonight if you want" Rachel explained, and Philip agreed.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is going to be slightly different, it's going to be told from Rachel's point of View.**

I didn't know what was going on with her, what she was thinking, I just wanted to make her feel OK, but everything I seemed to do was the opposite. I knew she was hurting, we all were, and Philip, he was stuck here with me, I'm sure he would have preferred to be at home with his Mum, but Mel, well she is just being Mel.

"Are you OK Aunt Rachel" Philip asked me from across the table, he had finished his dinner, well at least someone had a clean plate, Katie, had hardly eaten, and after glancing at my own plate I noticed how much food was left on it. I just wasn't hungry.

"Yeah Love, I'm OK, why don't you two go do your homework, and I'll clear up here" I said to them whilst standing up and taking my plate over to the bin. Katie stood up and headed upstairs. I decided that we had to talk, we had to clear the air, and I had to make sure that I got to the bottom of what was going on with her.

After I finished clearing up, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they were too quick and hard to be Katie, it sounded more like Philips thud. I walked into the living room and found him turning the TV on.

"Homework all finished?" I asked, he just glanced up and nodded, and I left him too it, I'm sure the last thing he wanted was me mothering him whilst top gear was on. I headed up to Katie's room, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" she called her tone seeming solemn and sombre.

I opened the door, and found Katie sitting on her bed, she had some books out, but I could tell she was not reading them or doing her homework, she seemed distant, not to mention the books were upside down.

"Honey we need to talk" I said, before sitting down next to her, I wasn't sure if she wanted me there or not, but I had to help her.

"Rachel I'm sorry, about today, I just couldn't face everyone, and we just went off for a bit, I just needed some time to myself, that's all"

"All right honey, but you didn't just go for a walk, did you?" I asked, she shook her head signalling no.

"Where did you go then?" I asked her, she looked scared; I didn't want to make her scared, that was the last thing I wanted. "You won't be in anymore trouble, I just need to know sweetie" I added to try and coax the information from her.

"We went to Dad's house, I mean our house"

"OK, see that wasn't so hard was it" I joked to try and lighten the mood.

"No, I guess not"

"Rachel, can I ask you a question? If you don't want to answer it then just tell me not to be a nosey cow" Katie's asked.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, but deep down I knew what she was going to ask, and it was time to tell her, time to tell her what really happened to me, and why I had to change my name.


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter is going to be slightly different, it's going to be told from Rachel's point of View.**

I didn't know what was going on with her, what she was thinking, I just wanted to make her feel OK, but everything I seemed to do was the opposite. I knew she was hurting, we all were, and Philip, he was stuck here with me, I'm sure he would have preferred to be at home with his Mum, but Mel, well she is just being Mel.

"Are you OK Aunt Rachel" Philip asked me from across the table, he had finished his dinner, well at least someone had a clean plate, Katie, had hardly eaten, and after glancing at my own plate I noticed how much food was left on it. I just wasn't hungry.

"Yeah Love, I'm OK, why don't you two go do your homework, and I'll clear up here" I said to them whilst standing up and taking my plate over to the bin. Katie stood up and headed upstairs. I decided that we had to talk, we had to clear the air, and I had to make sure that I got to the bottom of what was going on with her.

After I finished clearing up, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they were too quick and hard to be Katie, it sounded more like Philips thud. I walked into the living room and found him turning the TV on.

"Homework all finished?" I asked, he just glanced up and nodded, and I left him too it, I'm sure the last thing he wanted was me mothering him whilst top gear was on. I headed up to Katie's room, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" she called her tone seeming solemn and sombre.

I opened the door, and found Katie sitting on her bed, she had some books out, but I could tell she was not reading them or doing her homework, she seemed distant, not to mention the books were upside down.

"Honey we need to talk" I said, before sitting down next to her, I wasn't sure if she wanted me there or not, but I had to help her.

"Rachel I'm sorry, about today, I just couldn't face everyone, and we just went off for a bit, I just needed some time to myself, that's all"

"All right honey, but you didn't just go for a walk, did you?" I asked, she shook her head signalling no.

"Where did you go then?" I asked her, she looked scared; I didn't want to make her scared, that was the last thing I wanted. "You won't be in anymore trouble, I just need to know sweetie" I added to try and coax the information from her.

"We went to Dad's house, I mean our house"

"OK, see that wasn't so hard was it" I joked to try and lighten the mood.

"No, I guess not"

"Rachel, can I ask you a question? If you don't want to answer it then just tell me not to be a nosey cow" Katie's asked.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, but deep down I knew what she was going to ask, and it was time to tell her, time to tell her what really happened to me, and why I had to change my name.


	35. Chapter 35

Tuesday 14th Feb 1989

I woke up not knowing immediately where I was, the room was unfamiliar, but I was used to that, and then I remembered the previous night, his name had been Damien, or so he said, I don't take much notice, I just let them use me. I looked around the room, it seemed sterile and empty, like every other hotel room, there was no character or personality, but most of all it was empty.

I got out of the bed, my feet touching the cold wooden floor before me, and I grabbed the robe that was next to the bed. It felt so warm and nice around me, all I wanted to do was snuggle into it and sleep, but the room would only be booked for one night, if that, some I had been in were booked by the hour.

I glanced at the bedside table and seen two twenty pound notes, I stuffed them into my bag and went for a shower, at least here I could have one in peace, back at the house there is one bathroom to 8 of us girls. It makes me sad to think of them, all lost and alone, like me, but they all are dependent on drugs and alcohol. I'm just glad I manage to steer clear of it, no Idea how I manage it.

I stepped into the shower and the hot water dripped onto my aching frame, I was tired, I needed to rest and I don't know how long I can keep this lifestyle up, if only I had some money, enough to get me a place to live on my own. I don't care where, or even what the state of it is, I just want somewhere I feel safe.

The shower had finished, and I dressed in the clothes I wore last night and left the hotel after handing the key back. I was a good few miles from the house, but instead of getting a bus, I decided to walk, the fresh air would do be good.

I arrived home, well at the house I lived in, it was a squat, the man who lived with us, took our money off us every night, and there was no use in keeping some of it, he always found out. So like every morning, I handed it over to him, and went upstairs to read. Occasionally I find books in charity shops or in other odd places, and I love nothing more than to read. I miss School, and wish I had a chance to finish it, but that was never going to happen now.

I was lost in a different world as I read my latest book when I heard my name being called. I knew I had to go and see him, if I knew what was good for me. I put the book down and left.

"Yes John?"

"Got a job for you Amanda, since you're the only girl who's not stoned, high or drunk"

"What is it?"

"It's a dinner function, so dress classy, and if you do well there will be a reward for you when you get home" he said as his hand drifted onto my bottom, there was nothing I could do, except let him touch me, and smile.

Later that afternoon, I was getting ready, wondering what to expect, this was not the usual job he had for us, normally we were with horrible sleazy men who just wanted a cheap shag, but this was different, he wanted me to act as a date, since it was a valentines ball, I had to wear red.

I walked out of the squat that night nervous, I hated not knowing what to expect, but for some reason I had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I arrived at the hotel and gave my name, and his name, I will never forget it Frank Tozer, he was a tall man, dark hair, and spoke with a very posh middle class accent. I had polite conversation with him, but everywhere we go, I could hear people mummer, or whisper and I knew they were talking about me, did he do this regularly, he must have had a reputation for sleeping with prostitutes of having escort girls if the looks and stares I were getting were anything to go by.

I felt uncomfortable, not with the idea of a fancy dinner, I was used to dinner parties from my childhood, but with the company and the staring.

We were taken into the Grand hall, and the title of it was correct, it was beautiful, and majestic, everything was perfect.

"Right this way" he whispered to me and took me to our seats at a large round table, there were to be another 10 joining us, at the minute I would be happier just heading upstairs with him, have a quickie and leave, that's what most men like, but not tonight.

I felt his hand move up my skirt, it was travelling up my thigh higher and higher, I could feel my cheeks burn red, people were looking and I hated this when suddenly I heard something I did not expect.

"Amanda"

I turned my head round, I knew who's voice it was and although I was happy to see him, I hadn't done in so long, I was also extremely embarrassed.

"Hi" I said meekly to the older man, who was accompanied by his wife, the last thing I wanted was for them to find me.

"Amanda, can we talk?" he asked me his tone had compassion in it, and all I wanted to do was to hug him and never let go, but I was with Frank, tonight I was his.

The older man stood waiting, and I glanced at Frank.

"I take it he's used you too" he said gesturing over to the older couple.

"That is not true Frank" he said, and I spun my head, not believing this for a second, they knew each other, that had to be the biggest coincidence.

"Wait, you know each other" I said as I glanced between them, the room was filling up gradually, and we were making a scene, so I got up and left. I walked quickly into a quiet corridor, and was followed quickly, until I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Your mines tonight don't go walking off" he spat.

"Get your hands off her" the other man shouted and walked towards where we were. Frank now had me held up against that wall. I had been beaten up a few of times over the past couple of years, it didn't scare me anymore, it was just pain, and when it was over those scars would heal.

He finally let me go, and I slumped to the ground. The woman came over to me.

"Mandy, darling, are you OK" she said, I tried to get up, but my arms wouldn't allow it, they kept giving way under my body.

"I'll be OK" I replied weakly as I tried and failed one more time to stand.

"Mandy, let's us take you home" she said to me and the words rang in my ears, I would love nothing more than to go off with them, but it wouldn't change my predicament, I still had no one.

"I can't, I'm sorry, this is my life now" I said as I managed to stand. I could see Frank smirking like a Cheshire cat, he felt like he had won, it was all a game to him, I was just an object, but I took his hand and walked back into the Grand hall.


	36. Chapter 36

I could feel everyone's eyes upon us as we walked back into the Grand hall, we took our seats and Alex and Mary came in behind us, they were seated at the same table across from me. I tried my hardest to ensure I didn't make eye contact with them, if I did I was sure to burst into tears, and I daren't cry. I hadn't cried in nearly 2 years, what was the point no one was there for me to listen, and I couldn't show weakness, those Vultures prayed on weakness.

I ate quietly, Frank occasionally touching me under the table, there was nothing I could do, but let him, but I felt their eyes on me, and everyone else. Not that I really cared about everyone else, but My Aunt and Uncle, that was different, I was embarrassed.

When we finished eating the waitress came round to ask who wanted to desert, I knew not to answer, it was Frank's decision, everything that was to happen was to be his decision.

"We won't bother with desert" he said, he laughed and looked at me with a wink and a quick glance to my Aunt and Uncle "we will have our desert upstairs in the hotel room" he said, and my eyes darted to the pattern on the table cover, and my face glowed a vivid shade of red that matched my dress. He stood, and I followed him up to the room.

Three hours later, I was scared, I had been in sexual situations that were rough, but that was beyond anything I had ever encountered before. I looked over and noticed he was asleep, I wanted out, as far away from him as I could get from him. I got out of the bed and quickly got dressed, as fast, but as quietly as was possible. I grabbed my bag, and crept down to reception. The few people who did see me stared, my face was bleeding and I knew I was going to have a few bruises in the morning.

I approached the man on the reception desk. "Can, I help you?" he asked drearily.

"I'm looking for someone, Alex and Mary Fenshaw? I think they are staying here"

He looked on the computer and smiled. "Yes they are staying here" he confirmed.

"Can you tell me their room number, please" I asked politely, hoping he would, I glanced behind me again, hoping that Frank was still asleep in the room, and hadn't noticed my disappearing act.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that" he said abruptly.

"Please, I'm their niece" I said as I pulled my passport out of my bag. I always carried it, mainly because I was only 19, but looked about 16 or 17 and was constantly asked for ID everywhere I went.

"I'm sorry" he reiterated.

"Well can you phone them please" he did that and once they had confirmed who I was, he led me to their room.

I had just finished telling Katie about my experience and how I had been found by our Uncle on Valentines day 1989, but I hadn't quiet finished the story. I knew Katie knew I had been a prostitute, but she didn't understand the implications that had on me, until tonight.

"Did you live with Uncle Alex after that?" she asked me.

"I did for a little while, it was his idea for me to change name, and I lived with him and Auntie Mary for just over a year. I stayed and rested for a few months, and in September went to College to do my A levels"

"Rachel, why did you not just go there to start, when Dad and my Mum drove you out?"

I wish I had done that, my live might have been different, better even, but I would never know, and now, I had a good life, a good job, lots of money, nice car.

"Because they told me not to, your Mum could be a very persuasive woman, she turned everything around to make it my fault, and when I went back to stay with Uncle Alex, he had stopped talking to Dad and Kimberly, and Mel, well she had been shipped off to boarding school"

"But Dad, he was always so nice to me, why was he so horrible to you?"

"Oh honey, it wasn't Dad, he was blinded by love for your mum, he would have done anything she said"

"I'm not like her, am I?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice, but Katie was nothing like her Mum, she was such a kind girl.

"No honey, your nothing like her" I kissed her head, and she smiled at me, it reminded me of her as a little girl, she still was a little girl to me.

Once I knocked the door, my Aunt answered, and I gave her a huge hug, and sobbed, I was safe, but I had no idea what I was going to do the next day.

Uncle Alex and Auntie Mary were so kind, they let me stay with them that night, Uncle Alex wanted to call the police, but I was having none of it, I was scared the other girls would get into any sort of trouble. Once I had a nice bath, I fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Katie decided that night, that she was not going to be like her Dad, he was weak when it came to her mother, and did everything she wanted, he was wrapped around her little finger, and she did not want to be the same way with Sean.

The next day, they arrived in school in Rachel's car as normal, and Katie, went off to registration, she was sitting at her desk when Sean came and sat next to her.

"So, did Mason go off on one last night?"

"Just a bit, but you know, she's right, I shouldn't have done it"

"She is just trying to spoil your fun" Sean said laughing, but Katie wasn't.

"She cares about me, and was worried"

"She doesn't care, she is trying to control you, why else would she give a stuff about where you are all the time. I care about you, I mean, we had fun didn't we"

"We did have fun" Katie said giggling, and really she didn't want to alienate Sean, if she did that she would be a social outcast for the rest of her life.

"What do you say we do it again" he giggled

"No, I mean it was fun, but if we do it everyday, it won't be fun anymore will it"

"OK, then lets do something else instead, I know where we can go"

"What about English?"

"You have already read the colour purple, so, not like your missing much, come on"

"Fine" she conceded.

When the bell rang, they headed out, Sean took her hand and led her out of the class, and downstairs, they left the school and headed off.

Rachel was in her office when suddenly the fire alarm, went off, "not again" she thought, they had a spree recently of kids setting it off on purpose.

She left her office and made her way downstairs, but this time, it was not a hoax.

Rachel left her office and headed down to the muster points, she looked back and could see smoke coming from the top of the school.

"Eddie, is everyone out?" she shouted at him in panic.

"I don't know Rachel, need to find out from the class teachers.

They started to go round the teachers to find out who was missing from each class, when suddenly Jasmine shouted over. "Rachel, Katie and Sean are missing"

Jasmine was next to Tom who turned round and looked panicked "They were both in registration"

Suddenly Rachel's heart was in her throat, she knew what she had to do. She ran, as fast as she could into the burning building.

Philip seen his aunt, and screamed "Noooooooo Aunt Rachel" which caused the entire school to look around in fright. He ran too, towards the building, he was trying to get in, but was stopped by Eddie.

"Come on Phil, you can't go in" Eddie said.

"But Rachel did, I need to make sure Rachel and Katie are OK"

Katie and Sean were in Town, they suddenly heard sirens rushing past them. Katie turned around and could see the smoke. "Something's on fire" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, would be good if it were school we wouldn't need to go back" he said laughing.

"That wouldn't be good, Rachel would be worried about me, maybe we should go back"

"You can if you want, I'm not" he said. Katie decided that she would go back, she really didn't want Rachel to be shouting at her again, so she walked back and was confronted by a scene of devastation before her.

Katie seen her English class and ran over to Val.

"Whats going on?" she asked her friend.

"Wait, you're here and not in the building" Val said "But Mason, she just went in to get you"

Suddenly Katie's world seemed a whole lot smaller, she ran as fast as she could, to the building, and got in. The others were busy holding Philip back, they didn't even see Katie.

"RACHEL" Katie screamed as loud as she could, hoping her Sister would hear her. She climbed the stairs, nearing where the fire was, and kept shouting, but the smoke was getting to her, she wasn't going to be able to get much further, until she seen, feet, it was her sisters feet, lying on the ground. Her eyes followed up, and seen Rachel, her eyes were shut, and suddenly there was an almighty crash as part of the wall collapsed.

"Nooooo" shouted Katie. She couldn't pull her out, but she couldn't just leave her, after all, the whole thing was her fault.

"Anyone in here" a voice came from the doorway.

"Yes, please help us, my sister, she's stuck please help" Katie shouted.

"IN HERE" the fireman shouted, as he lifted Katie out. The others arrived to move the rubble and free Rachel, but was it too late.


	38. Chapter 38

Katie looked out her black clothes, the same clothes she wore to her father's funeral, she could not believe that she was wearing them again, so soon, and this time, it felt worse. It was her fault.

She found herself at the church, it was a cold, wet day, everyone was sombre, she didn't know who to talk to, everyone was blaming her, and they were right, it was all her fault.

She walked over to Philip, who was upset, but he still managed to have his arm around Ros. Jacob was with Mel, and Kim was comforting Eddie. Katie found herself standing with her Uncle Alex, but even he was blaming her.

"Are you happy now" he said in a harsh, angry tone.

"I'm sorry" Katie muttered quietly.

"Why don't you go back to that home wrecking Mother, your poison, just like her" Mel said.

Katie turned round and ran, she ran as fast and as far as she could, but she seemed to be going slow. She didn't know where she went, but found herself at Waterloo Road.

It didn't seem like her school, it was destroyed, but she had to go back, to see where her sister died.

There was no one around, she climbed into the building. After what felt like eternity, just sitting, she found herself at the graveyard, although no one wanted her there, so she stayed back, hiding from everyone. She just wanted to say goodbye to her sister on her own.


	39. Chapter 39

**This is the last chapter for a little while, Ill try ad get another up later this week.**

Katie woke up, she hated living with Mel, for the past few days she had said nothing to her, blamed her for the whole thing. She could hear movement downstairs, and hoped it was just Phil, she didn't want to see her sister, that's why she was not going to school.

The building had not been burned too badly, they had managed to make it safe, and brought in some prefabricated huts in which to place the Science block, until a new one could be built.

Katie pulled her housecoat on and walked downstairs, the dream had scared her, and she daren't go back to sleep, everytime she did the dreams got worse, and more vivid.

"So your up" Philps voice came up the stairs as he seen Katie at the top.

"Yeah"

"I take it that your not going to school, since its 8.30 and your still in your pyjamas?" he asked.

"What's the point, everyone blames me, no one wants me there" she cried as she sat on the top step. Philip walked up the stairs towards his young Aunt.

"Look these things happen, and Aunt Rachel will get better" he said soothingly.

"What if she doesn't, it's been 3 days and still she hasn't woke up, She's gonna die, and it will be all my fault"

"Come on, she's a fighter, let's go to School, and then after school we can go visit her"

"I dreamed she was dead" Katie blurted out in floods of tears. Philip awkwardly put his arm around her, he wasn't cut out for comforting people, but he had to, no one else would.

"That was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything, its not like your psychic or anything, now come on, go get dressed, and we can go to school together, and then we can go see her"

Katie reluctantly got ready, and met Phil downstairs "I'm scared to go see her, she must hate me"

"No, Rachel loves you, and maybe if you talk to her, maybe it will help her and she will wake up".

The arrived at school late. Eddie was in Rachel's office, doing some paperwork, his head was sore, he loved Rachel, and of course was worried about her. He placed his pen on the desk, stood up and walked over to the window.

"What is she doing here" he thought to himself "She caused all this". He left the office and walked downstairs.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked angrily.

"Katie is coming to school" Philip said

"This was a bad idea, I told you Phil, I'm not welcome" she said distressed as he turned round and started to walk away.

"Eddie please, she's scared, and frightened, and don't you think she already feels guilty"

"Her sister could die, down to her stupidity" he said furiously .

"Philip, he's right, I'm just a little stupid cow, everything is my fault and my Mum's, if we never existed it would be better"

Eddie now felt guilty, he had seen Katie as the reason Rachel was hurt, but now all he seen was a scared little girl who had too much on her soldiers.

"Katie, come on, let's go up to my office and talk" he said placing his hand out for her to take, as an offer of peace. She extended her hand, and walked up to the office with him.

"Eddie, I really am sorry, if I knew, I would never have went off with Sean"

"I know, I mean what you did, was Stupid and wrong, but its not what caused the fire"

"I wish it never happened, I wish I never went with him"

"I know, but Rachel would not want you to get upset, she would want you to go to class, and be with your friends, having fun"

"Maybe"

"You and I both have one thing in Common, we both love Rachel, and she loves us both. So, how about we go see her just now, I'm sure she would love to hear from you"

"What's the point, she won't know I'm there"

"Yes she will, she can still hear what is going on. How about it, we go talk to her"

Katie nodded, and left with Eddie, she was glad they had talked, that he didn't hate her, but she was still scared and still felt guilty.


	40. Chapter 40

**This is just a little short update**

Katie and Eddie arrived at the hospital and went up to Rachel room, Katie stopped outside the room when she seen her sister attached to the machines that beeped to mimic her heart beat.

"Eddie, I can't do this" Katie said

"Yes you can, I'm sure Rachel will be glad to hear your voice" Eddie said gently as he guided her into the hospital room.

Katie sat on the seat next to her sister's bed and took her hand, she thought back to how Rachel had been there for her since her Fathers and now she needed to be there for his big sister.

"Rachel, I'm sorry" Katie said

"It's all my fault, everything, I just wish I didn't go off with Sean. And if you get better I promise I won't ever do it again"

Rachel could hear Katie's voice, she just wanted to comfort her sister, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. She hated to hear Katie upset and was trying her hardest, but couldn't seem to open her eyes or wake up.

Katie sat back in the chair and looked closely at her sister she was sure her eyes just fluttered, she got up and ran out to where Eddie was sitting. He had thought it would be best to give Katie time on her own; she would be more likely to talk with him not in the room.

"Eddie, Rachel just moved her eyes I seen them flutter" she called excitedly as a nurse came over.

The nurse explained that involuntary muscle spasms were common, and that Rachel didn't move it was just a spasm.

"Eddie, it wasn't a spasm, I know she is going to wake up soon" Katie said.

Eddie smiled and followed Katie back into Rachel's room; he sat on the chair whilst Katie sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rachel, Darling, you have to wake", he said before leaving over and whispering into her ear. "When you wake up, I want to make you my wife".

**Reviews Welcome xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry guys, this chapter is awful. I haven't been in or know anyone who has been in a coma, thankfully so this chapter might not be very good.**

Rachel felt happy, Eddie wanted to marry her, but she couldn't talk, or move. She just wanted to kiss him, if only she could move. She tried to wiggle her fingers and toes, if she could get them moving then maybe she could get herself together.

Eddie felt Rachel's fingers move, in the same way that Katie, did, he didn't want to get Katie's hopes up, but he was sure he felt her move.

"Katie, why don't you sit with Rachel for a while" Eddie said as he left the room to go speak to a nurse, he walked to the nurses station and was greeted by a staff nurse.

"My Fiance, Rachel Mason, I felt her hand move, it was like she squeezed it, could this be her waking?" Eddie asked

"It could be, but it could just be a muscle spasm, we use something called the Glasgow Coma scale to measure the severity of a Coma, when Rachel came in her score was 4, but the doctor will re-evaluate this later today.

Katie was sitting next to her sister again with her hand stroking her sister.

"Rachel, please wake up" Katie pleaded

"I really miss you, and I'll promise that I'll be good and never see Sean again, or do anything wrong ever, and I'll let you ground me forever if you want"

"your not grounded" Rachel said in a weak voice

"RACHEL" Katie shouted in excitement, she ran to the room door and shouted over to Eddie.

"EDDIE, COME QUICK"

Eddie ran over to Rachels room and over to her bed.

"Don't think I have ever seen you run so quickly" Rachel said

"Your awake, you had us so worried" Eddie said as he gently hugged Rachel.

"Eddie, the answer is yes" Rachel said remembering his promise from a few moments ago.

The nurses and a doctor came rushing through to the room, they had a torch shining in Rachels eyes, and started to ask her questions about the year, month, who she was, where she was, who was the Prime Minister. After answering all their questions they were finally left alone for a few moments.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry" Katie said "I didn't mean for you to get hurt"

" I know your didn't sweetheart, it was just an unfortunate accident, now why don't you go outside and phone Philip and Mel, let them know the good news" Rachel smiled at her sister.

Eddie took Rachel's hand, "Sweetheart how are you feeling?" Eddie asked

"Sore, and tired" Rachel replied

"Well, I think I'll get Katie back to Mel, and leave you to get some sleep, I'll be back tonight though"

"Eddie, keep an eye on Katie for me please"

"Of course I will darling" Eddie leaned over and kissed his fiancé as Katie came back through.

"I couldn't get Aunt Mel, but Philip answered whilst in Mr Budgens English class and has detention now, he asked that if you could write him a note to get out of it"

Rachel smiled, "Eddie, take Katie back to school and get Philip out of detention, tell Grantly he is going to visit his Aunt"

"Do I have to go back to school, can't I stay with you"

"No sweetie, I need to sleep to rest, but you go to school, you have missed a lot the past few weeks, and I'll see you tonight"

Katie kissed her aunt before going back to school with Eddie.


	42. Chapter 42

Katie got back to school with Eddie, she was over the moon and so happy that Rachel was OK.

"You look happy" Val said as she passed her friend

"It's Rachel, I mean Miss Mason, she is OK, well she woke up. I'm so relieved"

"That is fab news" Val said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Katie" Phil called over. She seen Philip at the other side of the yard an ran over to him, he pulled her into a hug

"Phil, I'm so happy, I was so scared" Katie said as she started to sob, of course she was happy, but she had been so scared.

"It's Ok, lets go inside and find Eddie" Phil said

"No, I'm fine, I need to go to class" Katie said as she ran off to Val so they could go to English

Eddie had visited the staff room to give the good news that Rachel was awake, everyone was thrilled, he had found Grantly in the computer lab.

"Grantly, this detention you gave Phil, can he do it tomorrow?"

"He was using a mobile phone in class" Grantly said

"I know, and he shouldn't but he was worried, Katie and Phil, they both have been, and he was just worried. He just found out his Aunt had woken up, and Rachel, well she wants to see him"

"All right, but I want him in detention tomorrow instead"

"Thank you Grantly"

The school day had finally finished, Rachel had spent the afternoon resting, but had woken up and seen it was 4pm, she knew Eddie and the kids would be there soon, she was excited and couldn't wait to see them, she had hoped that Mel would come too, but knew that the chances of that were slim to none.

"Auntie Rachel" Philip called as he ran over to his aunts bed. "I was so worried" he added

"I know love, but look at me, I'm all right. The Dr's were in and done some tests and they agreed I can go home tomorrow if everything is OK tonight"

"Can I move back to your house Rachel?" Katie asked

"Of course you can sweetheart, its your house"

"I can't wait, its not the same staying with Mel"

"I told Mum you were better, but she had a date tonight, she said she would come see you tomorrow"

"That's OK love, I have everyone I need right here" she said as Eddie sat next to her.

"Rachel, Katie and I will come pick you up tomorrow after school"

"Can I not see you tomorrow?" Phil asked

"Sure you can love, why don't you come with Eddie and Katie" Rachel said

"I can't got detention, bloody Budgen"

"Well come round after, hopefully by the time we get back you should be finished up"

"Are you sure your all right Rach, no lecture for getting detention"

"Not this time, I know it wasn't your fault, but I'll be back a work in a week or so"

"Rachel, I'll make dinner tomorrow, what do you want" Katie asked

"Oh darling, you don't need to make dinner, I'll do it"

"No, you have to rest, I'll make dinner, I can cook you know. I can look after you Rachel"

"I know you can, but I promise I'll be better really soon and then I'll be the big sister again.

The nurse quickly came into the room to tell them it was the end of visiting, and Eddie took Philip and Katie back to Mel's empty house.

**Sorry, this chapter is awful, I'm a little stuck with this fic at the moment, Im not sure where to take it. I' at home just now suffering a broken ankle so hopefully will be able to get a bit more writing done. **


End file.
